Wolfram…………… ¡Es una chica!
by Chibialexa
Summary: Bueno por fin llego el final de esta historia XD, que desde un principio iba a ser corta, ahora un breve resumen: Wolfram fue convertida en chica por un invento, de eso se desencaden muchas aventuras y unos muy celosos; y el descubrimiento del amor.
1. Chapter 1 La sorpresa

Wolfram…………… ¡Es una chica!

Que pasaría si por accidente Wolfram fuera afectado por uno de los inventos de Anissina y se convirtiera en una chica, que pensaría el maou al verlo, y su mamá que planes tendría al ver a su lindo niño en una linda niña y que cosas sufriría Wolfram al verse como una mujer. Trato de que me salga como una comedia, espero y les guste XD échenle un vistazo XD a otra cosita no soy nada buena escribiendo títulos, como se puede apreciar XDDDD.

Bueno este es mi primer fic espero que guste y si no pues lo quito y ya XDDD

Capitulo 1.-La Sorpresa

En shin makoku, el día estaba tranquilo; hasta que se escuchó una fuerte explosión a lo lejos y el ruido de unos pies a mucha velocidad por los pasillos. Muchos de los que vivían ahí se imaginaban de quien eran esos ruidos.

En uno de los cuartos de estudio, estaban Wolfram, Yuuri, Conrad, Gwendal, Günter, Cheri-sama y Yozak; conversando sobre las próximas acciones del maou sobre su país y los miles papeles que tiene que firmar.

-De todos modos, tienes que firmar estos papeles de Paz con el país vecino. -Saca como 15 kilos de papel.- dijo Gwendal con la cara fruncida. (claro siempre es el que hace la papelería cuando este se va a sus aventuras XDDD)

- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?. No puede ser, no podríamos hacerlo personalmente con ellos y ahorrarnos tanto papeleo. Expresó el maou con descontento al ver tanto papel.

- Henachoko, de que te quejas es tu trabajo. Comento un rubio con molestia. -AAAhhhhh! no me digas que prefieres estar fuera del reino buscando alguna chica por ese país. Maldito infiel, si me entero que me estas engañado no sabrás ni la que te espera. Lo dijo con mucho enfado, acercándose poco a poco a Yuuri lo agarro por el cuello queriéndolo ahorcar; ya que por su pensamiento pasaba imágenes sobre su infidelidad (como siempre XDDD)

- No me llames henachoko.- quitándose a Wolfram de encima.

Los demás veían con gracia lo que pasaba, ya que era normal que Wolfram siempre se pusiera a la defensiva y sacara algo de lo que cree son las infidelidades de Yuuri.

En eso una mano se posa sobre el hombro de rubio- Clámate Wolfram- comento con mucha tranquilidad- su majestad no haría tal cosa. -Dijo Conrad con una sonrisa en sus labios para calmar a su pequeño hermano.

-Esta bien… voy a firmar los papeles -dijo este resignado y con un gran suspiro. Empezó a firmar los papeles.

En eso, se escucho unos pasos a toda velocidad y casi rompiendo una puerta aparece Anissina con un nuevo invento en las manos; dispuesta a que Gwendal fuera su conejillo de indias.

Todos voltearon rápidamente para verla - Hi a todos… ¡Gwendal!... quiero que pruebes mi nuevo invento, "el súper convertidor demoníaco para casos especiales".- Dijo Anissina avanzando rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba este.

– Disculpe… y… ¿para qué sirve el invento?-con mucha curiosidad pregunto Günter, estando a un lado de Gwendal y observando el pequeño aparato que más bien parecía un collar.

Anissina.- Este aparato va a ser de gran utilidad, por que las mujeres estando embarazadas podrán elegir el sexo del bebé que ellos deseen. –expreso rápidamente. Los demás la miraban con una gota en la cabeza -Otro invento inservible- pensaron todos al unísono.

- Así que Gwendal dale potencia… ya que necesita energía para que pueda funcionar- poniéndole el aparato sobre las manos - solo tienes darle energía.

Cuando Gwendal observó el objeto, que en efecto como decía Günter era un collar con una piedra preciosa en el centro y unos segundos después, empezó a brillar con gran fuerza, absorbiendo energía del mazoku.

El aparatillo se empezó a descontrolar y la única reacción de Gwendal fue deshacerse de el – sea como sea no dejare que me explote- pensó este con susto al ver el aparato descontrolándose, y sin más esperar lo arrojo.

Al hacer eso el collar le llego a cierto rubio - ¡AAAAAhhhhhh!- grito al ver el objeto aproximándose a él y haciendo una gran explosión cerca de su pecho (ah por cierto todos los demás salieron disparados del lugar XD XD XD, sobre todo Yozak fue el primero en salir al sentir el peligro XD).

-¡IIIItaiiiii! – Se quejo el hermoso rubio tirado en el suelo y todo adolorido – Aniue por que me lo lanzaste- sobandose ligeramente la cabeza

- y… yo bueno… este mmmmmm- Fue lo único que le salio a Gwendal al sentirse apenado y no saber como reaccionar con lo que había pasado.

Conrad se apresuro para ver a su pequeño hermano– ¿Wolfram estás bien? – le preguntó muy preocupado de que algo le hubiera pasado.

- ¿Acaso no me ves?... Estoy todo sucio- levantándose con un poco de ayuda de su hermano.- esa maldita cosa explotó encima mío- Le recriminó con molestia por lo poco observador que era.

- Solo tienes que bañarte y cambiarte de ropa- expresó el maou, queriéndosele salir una pequeña sonrisa por lo que le paso a su compañero.

-¡Espera!- en tono muy serio le dijo la inventora -déjame ver si tuvo algún efecto secundario- Observándolo a simple vista de pie a cabeza no noto nada extraño – Bueno… puedo ver que no sufriste ningún daño... bueno así que me voy hacer otro invento. (XDDD para desagrado de Gwendal XDDD)

-¿Eso es lo que tienes que decir!- dijo muy enojado el rubio – ni siquiera una disculpa me das …. Me largo de aquí- se fue por el largo pasillo.

- Wolf!- se escucho un grito de la sexy queen- ponte el traje que te compre en uno de mis viajes-

Volteando en ese instante – Hahaue!- grito – ni loco que me lo pongo- expresó este por los típicos gustos que tiene su madre y se fue hacer lo que tenia que hacer, quitarse toda la suciedad de encima.

En la noche todos se disponían a dormir y el maou comenzó a caminar hacia su cama, viendo que Wolfram ya se encontraba medio dormido y muy bien acomodado; ya cansado procedió hacer lo mismo y se empezó a dormir. En ese momento se disponían a dormir cuando se escucho el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

- oto-san – se escucho la voz de una niña.

El maou se despertó y observo a la pequeña niños- ¿qué paso Greta?... ¿No puedes dormir?- todavía estando medio dormido se sentó en la cama.

- Lie, tengo miedo de que salga el mounstro debajo de la cama.- Contestó con mucho temor al imaginarse al mounstro y que su cuarto estaba oscuro.

Con cierta pereza se despertó un rubio- Está bien… ven y duerme con nosotros, ya que este debilucho no te sabrá defender - dijo medio dormido, mientras que Yuuri mostraba una cara de enfado.

Greta se subió a la cama con sus papitos y comenzó a tener un profundo sueño; y sus papas se acomodaban y la cubrían muy tiernamente.

En medio de la noche empezó a suceder un cambio en uno de los cuerpos que dormían placidamente sin que ninguno de los otros dos se dieran cuanta de lo que pasaba.

A la mañana siguiente, el maou abrió poco a poco sus ojos - ah... tengo entrenamiento con Conrad y después proseguir con el trabajo de papelería- pensó ya que detestaba hacer las firmas de muchos papeles y el solo imaginárselo le aburría (a quien no si a mi no me gusta hacer mi tarea T-T).

Poco a poco se sentó en la cama; al hacerlo pudo observar a su querida hija Greta profundamente dormida y al lado de ella a Wolfram – que extraño se ve el cuerpo de Wolfram… no se ve como de costumbre- entre la sábana estaba viendo una silueta que tenía unas curvas como de miss universo (XD si como no) – y… que son esas dos cosas que tiene en su pecho… ¿cuándo le creció tanto el pelo? - pero no lo podía ver bien por que este se encontraba totalmente tapado por completo.

- mmmmmmmm… ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto con sueño y estirándose, pero al oírse la vos se apresuró a taparse sus labios con ambas manos para enseguida levantarse rápidamente.

-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- grito Yuuri al ver a su compañero totalmente cambiado casi quedando completamente en shock y provocando que Greta despertara.

Para asombro de Greta observo a Wolfram.- ¿quién eres tú? Y donde esta mi papito Wolfram.

- Soy yo… pero como es que me pasó esto – lo dijo con una voz muy femenina y rápidamente corrió hacia el gran espejo del cuarto; era tan bonita su voz que a Greta le encanto oírlo; pero le sorprendió mucho el verlo en ese estado.

Todos los del castillo corrieron a toda velocidad al escuchar el grito de Yuuri; observaron la escena; Yuuri completamente petrificado como una piedra y a Greta en la cama mirando hacia el espejo en donde se encontraba una hermosa jovencita.

- Heika… que ha hecho… ¿cómo me pudo hacerme eso?- dijo Günter con la grimas en los ojos y corriendo hacia su majestad - ¿por qué esta con una chica? – .

Conrad y Gwendal observaron la escena por un momento; y notaron una cosa muy peculiar en esa chica; su bata rosa; esa bata rosa que solo alguien usaba cada ves que dormía con su majestad.

- Wolfram!!- hablaron sorprendidios los hermanos en frente de la gran puerta.

- …Hai – con un titubeo volteo Wolfram a ver a sus hermanos.

Conrad y Gwendal quedaron más sorprendidos al oír la voz de Wolfram como toda una señorita – por Shinou tiene un gran parecido con nuestra madre… es una gran replica pero más joven (que no oiga esto su madre por que se enojaría muchísimo XDD) –pensaron al unísono; no podían negar que se veía muy lindo su pequeño hermano, ahora hermana.

-YA TENGO UNA MAMÁ, ¡VIVA!- grito la niña con una gran sonrisa que todavía se encontraba en la cama.

Yuuri recupero la conciencia breves segundos gracias a la ayuda de Günter; pero se desmayo al ver de nuevo a Wolfram (ni aguanta nada XD XD).

En eso Cheri-sama entro corriendo y vio a su hijo – Maravillosos…. ¡Al fin tengo una hija como tanto lo he deseado!- Se acercó a darle un gran abrazo a su hija (así como en el segundo capitulo que le puso la cara en su pecho XDDD).

Wolfram al no saber que sentir, empujo a su mama sin tanta brusquedad y salió corriendo al baño con su traje azul en mano. Al irse quitando la bata noto que todo su cuerpo había cambiado completamente, ya no era un hombre, todo su cuerpo era el de una mujer – ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?... ¿Por que estoy de esta forma?- y en eso precedió a vestirse son su ropa habitual, pero los pantalones le quedaban grandes y la camisa no la abrochaba por su pecho – ¡que voy a hacer!... ¿Quién me puede ayudar?- es preguntaba horrorizado. Se tuvo que volver a poner su bata y salir de donde se encontraba.

Todos en el cuarto esperaban alguna aparición de Wolfram. A Yuuri ya se le había pasado el susto y ya estaba recuperado; pero ahora era esperar a que Wolfram saliera y encontrar una solución a su problema.

Gwendal ya había mandado llamar a Anissina, ya que era de suponerse que fue culpa de ella que esto pasara.

En eso se escucho el crujir de una puerta y observaron atentos como Wolfram iba saliendo poco a poco con sus ropas en las manos.

- Hahaue- con mucha pena y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas -……… necesito algo de ropa…….. la que tengo no me queda… Mira te voy a enseñar…- En ese instante si iba a quitar la bata. Pero, todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo.

Cheri-sama.-Espera Wolfram!!-, le brillaron los ojos nada más de pensar en como vestir a su hijo lo más bonito posible. – Ustedes- Apuntando a Yuuri, Conrad, Günter y Gwendal – fuera de aquí, todos- y los lanzo de una sola patada a los cuatro.

-Tú… pronto tráeme mi ropero, el más grande de todos- señaló a una de las sirvientas que se había que esta por el pasillo; así procedía ésta a traerlo; era demasiado grande que necesito de muchas personas para traerlo.

Las cuatro sirvientas, entraron con el ropero y junto con Cheri-sama y Greta empezaron a ver la ropa para Wolfram. Sacaron mil y un vestidos para saber cual de todos se pondrían ese día. Y de eso sacaron un hermoso vestido celeste con unos encajes azules, la forma del vestido dejaría ver toda la parte de sus hombros y su espalda; además, llega un poco debajo de la rodilla pero dejaría ver sus piernas (nada más imagínenselo XDDD).

Wolfram solo podía ver a su madre, sirvientes e hija buscando en ese enorme ropero – ahh- suspiro- fue una gran error pedirle ayuda a mi madre ¿por qué lo hice?…… era la menos indicada para eso – pensó el rubio, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

En eso, al tener el vestido en manos a las mujeres les aparecieron unos brillos en sus ojos como estrella y agarraron al pobre de Wolfram – Shinou me van a matar – pensaba este ya muy asustado al verlas -. Al tratar de resistirse le iba mucho peor, ya que lo sostuvieron y no le dejaron ningún tipo de salida; Greta – Pobre de mi okaa-san - veía con una pequeña gotita en su cabeza.

Los otros que fueron corridos por Cheri-sama; se encontraban afuera de la alcoba esperando a que Wolfram y las demás salieran, entonces se empezaron a oír algunos pasos apresurados, a lo lejos se veía a una de las sirvientas del lugar con una chica alta de pelo largo; era claro era Anissina.

- Me acaban de informar de lo que ha pasado. Entonces eso quiere decir que "el súper convertidor demoníaco para casos especiales" ha funcionado, aunque se supone que funciona en mujeres embarazadas, es quiere decir que necesito arreglar algunas fallas.- habló rápidamente y enfrente de todos, afuera de la alcoba - En todo caso ¿dónde se encuentra Wolfram?- se dirigió a todos.

- Se encuentra con mi madre y las sirvientas poniéndole una nueva ropa.- en eso observo a Yuuri – Heika se encuentra bien- le pregunto este al ver que todavía se encontraba un poco ido de la mente.

Yuuri que todavía se encontraba en shock al ver lo que vio, reacciona a lo que Conrad le pregunto – hai… me encuentro bien no te preocupes Conrad-.

- No se como le vayas a hacer pero tienes que arreglar esto; Wolfram no puede estar así siempre- con muchas arrugas en la frente y una vos muy firme le dijo Gwendal a Anissina.

- No te preocupes lo arreglare rápido……. pero para estar segura necesito hacerle unos estudios a Wolfram- dijo Anissina con una cara muy seria enfrente de Gwendal.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta de la alcoba, captando la atención de todos, y salieron primero las sirvientas, después Cheri-sama con Greta y por último quedaron más sorprendidos al ver salir a una linda señorita con el pelo rubio recogido en un chongo con un fleco enfrente con el vestido azul con encajes y unos lindos zapatitos celestes sin tacón y fáciles de manejar. El vestido se ajustaba muy bien a su cintura y pecho; con unos hermosos holanes que dejaban caer hasta sus rodillas.

Yuuri se le quedo observando como si algo lo hipnotizará – Wolfram ¿eres tu?- y mientras lo miraba no dejaba de ver sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Claro que si henakocho (acuérdense que es con una voz femenina y por cierto muy hermosa).

- Vaya, vaya… eres completamente una mujer, hasta tu voz cambio por completo; necesito hacerte unos estudios- se apresuro a decir la inventora.

-¿Que dices?... ¡me vas a hacer estudios después de que por tu culpa adquirí esta forma!- habló el rubio con una gran enfado.

- ¡no te quejes!, ahora te hago unos estudios… para saber si tengo que hacer un antídoto o si solo va a durar un tiempo esta formula- En ese instante Anissina agarro a Wolfram para llevarla a su laboratorio y hacerle la rutina correspondiente.

Todos los presentes que lo observaron se quedaron en shock al ver a Wolfram de esa forma y sobre todo Yuuri – que hermosa se ve- decía entre pensamientos el joven maou.

- ¿Verdad que okaa-san se ve muy linda?- le jalaba la repoda Greta a su querido papá para que le respondiera.

-…….. ¿qué dijiste Greta?. Pregunto Yuuri muy asombrado con lo que su niña le había preguntado.

- Siiiiiii, ahora que oto-san ya no es un chico ahora debo de decirle okaa-san, eso me pone muy feliz ¡ahora tengo mamá!- dijo la niña muy emocionada.- Además con ese vestido okaa-san se ver hermosa nee-.

-bueno es de admitirse que se ve muy hermoso como mujer…… pero su actitud sigue siendo la misma…. Haaaa. Pensó el maou dando un suspiro en frente de todos los presentes. –Vamos a ver cuales son los resultados del los estudios de Anissina- comento el maou observando a todos los presentes. – Ahhhh!!… espérense, todavía no me cambio de ropa- Se le había olvidado que lo sacaron a patadas de su cuarto sin haberse cambiado (como siempre es igual de despistado XDDD).

Todos rieron con gracia con lo dicho del maou; así que se metieron nuevamente al cuarto para que su majestad se cambiara de ropa y de ahí partir hacia donde se encontraba Wolfram!!

En un laboratorio se encontraba una científica haciéndole estudios a una linda rubia, Anissina tenía en sus manos una libreta para anotar todo lo que decía y Wolfram solo estaba sentado esperando a que empezara con el dichoso estudio.

- A ver Wolfram… parate - la rubia se paro – estira las manos, ahora uno y luego el otro- le daba instrucciones la inventora.

- que demonios es este estudio- pensaba el mazoku con lago de rabia – esto no es ningún examen…… mejor me hubiera ido con Gisela…..-

- Muy bien ahora parate en un pie…… bien……. Ahora el otro – (se parecen a las instrucciones que me da el doctor cuando voy a consulta XDDDDD) – Muy bien ya tengo los resultados- termino diciendo.

En ese instante hicieron acto de aparición el maou y los hermanos del menor para saber cual era el estado de Wolfram, caminando para ponerse a un lado de él (parece como si le fueran a dar una mala noticia), en es momento volvió a sonar la puerta y esta ves era la madre de ellos quien también quería saber cuanto le iba a durar el gusto de tener una hija, ya que había escogido la ropa que usaría como en un año (XDDD).

- Bien, ya hice los estudios suficientes para saber cuanto tiempo va estar en esa forma - dijo con mucha seguridad y dejando sus notas en una de las mesas.

- ¿qqqquuuueeeeee?... como es posible que sepas cuanto tiempo voy a estar así si solo me dijiste que levantar los brazos y los pies- dijo con mucha molestia.

- Ahhhhh…… es que me suponía que esto iba a pasar y había echo estudios sobre mi collar…….. Solo quería ver tu transformación completa.- esto último lo dijo con un poco de burla, al ver que la rubia se estaba poniendo roja del enojo.

- entonces…. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar mi hijo en ese estado?- dijo desilusionada Cheri- sama al pensar que el gusto le duraría muy poco tiempo.

- según mis estudios… la transformación de Wolfram solo durara entre 3 y 4 semanas-

- ¡tanto tiempo!!- grito la rubia-…. Es demasiado tiempo…… ¿cómo se supone que entrenare a mi escolta en ese este estado y el ir a las misiones pendientes…… tengo mucho trabajo que hacer…… cosa que este Henakocho no puede hacer- apunto al maou quien se estaba molestando por el comentario.

- no me digas henakocho, además no importa si eres mujer puedes hacer lo mismo de siempre- expreso el maou con un poco de molestia.

- no pasa nada Wolfram….. Seguirás haciendo tus actividades de siempre sin ningún problema…… acuérdate que lo único que cambio fue tu cuerpo….. Tus habilidades siguen siendo las mismas- dijo el Conrad con una sonrisa para calmar a su hermano ya que se encontraba totalmente alterado.

- es cierto Wolfram…… puedes hacer lo mismo. – expreso Gwendal apoyando a su hermano y al maou.

En eso se escucho la puerta, todos voltearon a ver y su madre que salio corriendo a toda velocidad muy emocionada – que estará pensando hacer hahaue- pensaron los tres hermanos al unísono (eso será sorpresa para el siguiente capitulo XDDDD).

Con cierta timidez que hacia que se viera muy linda y un rubor en sus mejillas – aniue no es que no pueda hacerlo………… es que no quiero salir así…..- señalando el vestido.

Con una gran arruga en la cabeza – solo por eso no quieres salir……. Que esperabas no tienes ropa y hay mucho trabajo acostúmbrate a ella- en realidad muy en el fondo Gwendal no quería que su ahora hermana se quitara la ropa ya que se veía muy linda con ella, y él adoraba las cosas lindas. Conrad también pensaban lo mismo (jajajajajajaja ya verán su gran error al pensar eso XDDDD)

Sin más resignación Wolfram tuvo que salir con esa ropa; mientras todos dejaban a la inventora trabajando en un nuevo invento; para susto de Gwendal, dirigiéndose todos hacia le despacho del maou para ver toda la papelería que se tenía que firmar; para desagrado de Yuuri, y ver la nuevas misiones que se tenían que encomendar (o mejor dicho que nueva aventura enfrentaran)………

Bueno hasta aquí dejo mi primer capitulo, por que en el siguiente le voy a hacer algunas sorpresas, espero que les guste; es mi primer fic; y espero algunos comentarios sobre que cosas debo de mejorar o si de plano no quiere que le siga es bien tomada la decisión, por que como dije es el primero que hago en toda mi vida T.T

Continuara……

Ahhh por favor dejen revieww


	2. Chapter 2 La misión

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2.- La misión

Después de todo lo que le paso a Wolfram en el día, ya más o menos se ha acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo – lo bueno es que pronto pasara…… no me voy a quedar así toda la vida- pensaba la rubia dirigiéndose a entrenar a su escolta personal.

- ustedes que me ven ¡vamos a entrenar!……- decía con mucha autoridad la rubia y desenvainando su espada – ¡pónganse en guardia!- grito.

- Hai- contestaron los soldados y al igual sacaron sus espadas – que raro es tener a nuestro capitán así………… pero es tan linda en esa forma – totalmente embelesados y sin darse cuenta la espada estuvo apunto de degollarles las cabeza por pensar en su linda capitán.

- Baka……… en que demonios están pensando………. ¡concéntrense en lo que estamos haciendo o los voy a matar! – con mucha autoridad los regaño; y es que cuando se trataba de entrenamiento era muy estricto con ellos.

En eso se vio llegar a lo lejos un hombre de cabellera larga y de color morado-blanco (conste que yo le veo de ese color a Günter) dirigiéndose a la rubia –Wolfram, Gwendal quiere hablar contigo…. ahora – dijo de forma muy seria.

- ¿Sigan practicando!…… si quieren aprender mejor más les vale que practiquen entre ustedes- hablo fuertemente la rubia. De ahí se fue a un lado de Günter con un lindo vestido. Ya que su madre, para que no se pusiera su propia ropa, se la escondió; y en su lugar le puso todos los vestidos de un mes y uno que otro por si se presentaban ocasiones especiales.

- ¿qué lindo se ve nuestro capitán de chica, verdad?- comentaba muy embelezado uno de los soldados.

-siiiiii… concuerdo contigo…………. así dan ganas de venir todos los días a entrenar……… con tal de verlo con esa linda ropa…- contesto el otro soldado con la misma actitud; y de repente les empezó a salir sangre por la nariz.

Mientras tanto en el estudio se encontraba Gwendal, Conrad y Yuuri, el primero estaba observando toda la papelería que iba a firmar el maou, el segundo estaba a un lado de Yuuri con su acostumbrada sonrisa observando como trabajaban.

- debemos tratar de arreglar uno de los problemas que hay en una de las regiones – dijo muy serio Conrad al lado de Yuuri.

- Si…..algunos soldados que fueron a investigar acaban de pasar el reporte sobre lo sucedido en ese lugar- dijo Gwendal con una cara de pocos amigos como siempre XDD).

Cerca de ahí se empezaron a escucharon unos pasos aproximándose a la puerta, hasta que esta se abrió – Ya estamos aquí- respondió Günter.

- Aniue……… para que me necesitas……….¿paso algo?- contesto muy educadamente Wolfram. Cosa que a su hermano le encantaba ver en su linda hermanita; ya que él aprecia las cosas bonitas; su hermanita no era la excepción.

- Así es……… los he convocado por que en un pueblo cerca de Gran Shimaron, han estado pasando hechos extraños recientemente. Dijo con un tono muy preocupante (gomen, no se me ocurrió ningún nombre para el pueblo así que se los dejo a su imaginación el que más les guste XD).

-Pero…… ¿qué tipo de sucesos son los que han estado pasando?- pregunto el maou con mucha curiosidad y con un poco de preocupación.

- deja que termine de hablar mi hermano Yuuri- hablo Wolfram poniéndose a un lado de él y mirándole cara a cara. A Yuuri no le daba miedo esa cara, para nada con esa forma había perdido todo el don de mando y eso le molestaba a Wolfram.

- Ya dejen de pelear los dos……… y déjenme continuar con lo que estaba diciendo- dijo con más arrugas de las normales en su frente – como les estaba diciendo……… hay problemas en un pueblo; ahí han estado desapareciendo jovencitas de alrededor de 15 a 17 años.

- Y ……… lo que quieres es que vayamos a inspeccionar la zona para encontrara los responsables que están secuestrando a las jovencitas- dijo Conrad a su hermano mayor con una cara que presentía el peligro.

-Así que tú y Wolfram Irán hacia ese lugar para investigar que es lo que pasa- con total seguridad y firmeza dio la orden.

-esperen…… ¿es peligroso que vaya Wolfram?- dijo el maou – si él va…….. ¡Como lo dijiste corre el peligro de desaparecer como esas muchachas; ya que ahora es una mujer!- el maou parecía ser un torpe de primera; pero se dio cuenta del peligro que enfrentaba su compañero.

- ¿¡QQQQuuuuueeee?!- expresó- como te atreves a decir eso, yo soy un soldado capacitado para resolver este tipo de problemas- dijo con mucha seguridad.

- Esta bien…. comprendo…… pero yo también quiero ir con ustedes- Dijo el maou queriéndose librar del trabajo en el castillo y de tanto estudio con Günter.

-¿qué estas diciendo?... tenemos mucho trabajo en el castillo- contesto a Gwendal.

-Esta bien Gwendal……. déjalo ir……… además se va a realizar un gran evento en ese lugar ¡no!………deja que nuestro rey aprenda algo de nuestra cultura- dijo con una gran sonrisa Conrad (como siempre consiente demasiado a Yuuri).

- ……… huuummm……… cuando regrese le seguirá esperando el mismo trabajo de siempre- dijo sin oponerse a su hermano.

Günter que no había dicho ni una sala palabra se dignaba escuchar pero cuando oyó que su majestad también iría se apresuro a caminar cerca de él y con un fuerte golpe que dio a la mesa – Heika… si usted también va…… yo quiero ir con usted- expreso muy decidido.

- No seas imprudente…… tenemos mucho trabajo aquí…… así que déjalo- contesto molesto Gwendal.

- así es Günter……… tu eres muy necesario en este lugar…… que pasaría en el castillo si tu no estas- dijo el maou convenciendo a Günter de que se quedara.

Él con unas lágrimas en los ojos se sentía feliz de escuchar esas palabras de su queridísimo maou, y luego más de que le dijo que era más indispensable.

Así fue como todos se alistaron para irse a Gran Shimaron y de ahí al pueblo; ya los caballos estaban listos pero de repente se oyeron unos gritos a lo lejos.

-Wolf………Wolfffffff! ……-era la voz de Chery acercándose a su hija- Ten se te olvida esto entregándole un maletín -…..no quiero que lo dejes perdido; si supieras lo que me costo- dijo con una risa muy picara por lo contenido en ese maletín – es para que lo uses en el festival que va a ver en ese pueblo-.

- Hahaue…… devuélveme mi ropa……… no me siento a gusto con esto- señalo la ropa que traía puesta.

Conrad se apresuro a tomar el maletín- Hahaue yo me encargo del equipaje- muy sonriente le dijo a su madre.

- Gracias Conrad……… procura que se la ponga- le dijo más como una orden y con mucha energía despidiéndose de ellos.

Wolfram no tuvo más que resignarse lo dicho por su madre y la iniciativa de su hermano al agarrar la ropa. – ¿por que tenias que agarrar esa ropa?- le pregunta con molestia a Conrad.

-……… Calma Wolfram esta ropa servirá para que te vistas y así resolver lo que pasa en ese pueblo- se lo dijo para convencerlo, pero en realidad muy en el fondo deseaba ver a su hermanito con esa ropa.

Así se marcharon de ahí a embarcar para llegar a su destino.

&

Paso un tiempo para poder llegar al pueblo; y mientras estaban en el barco Wolfram sufría mareos peores y su cuerpo se debilitaba con mucha facilidad; por lo que Yuuri y Conrad tuvieron algunos problemas para poder relajarlo; ya que de repente llego a tener nauseas en frente de ellos, por el vaivén del barco; por lo que Conrad se tuvo que ver por la salud de su hermanita. (Aaahhhh eso me paso una ves que iba en el microbús un niño que iba atrás de mi en el asiento se mareo y se vomito por todo el suelo aaaaahhhhhh fue horrible T-T).

A poco camino de ahí se empezaron a ver las preparaciones del lugar; una gran celebración que se iba a efectuar, dentro de unos días estaba a punto de comenzar.

Llagando al pueblo, lo primero que hicieron es encontrar un lugar en donde hospedarse y como siempre Wolfram y Yuuri en una habitación y Conrad en otra.

-¿qué les parecería tomar un baño?- comentó Conrad después de haber pasado un largo viaje- Me acabo de enterar que en este lugar existen aguas capaz de relajar el cuerpo.

-Me parece una buena idea- muy entusiasmado comento Yuuri- quiero relajarme del largo viaje… ¿¡Qué opinas tú!?

-………………- la joven rubia asintió con la cabeza.

Los tres empezaron a caminar hacia los baños para poder cambiarse, y al entrar a uno de los cuartos…

- ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh!... Wolfram…. ¿qué haces aquí?- observó muy atónito Yuuri a Wolfram.

-……… ¿Qué pasa?...- contesto este por no saber lo que pasaba; ya se había quitado parte del vestido dejando ver su pecho.

-……………………………….- Conrad no pudo decir nada; solo se acerco y con una de las toallas tapo a su linda hermanita – Creo que tu lugar para ir a cambiarte es en el de las mujeres Wolfram – de forma muy apenada le dijo.

- ……… ¡¿Cómo crees que voy hacer eso!?- dijo Wolfram al percatarse de lo sucedido – Además tenga este cuerpo sigo siendo un hombre; y como hombre que soy no iría a esos lugares – comento muy decidido en sus palabras.

- Esta bien, esta bien……… que te parece si Yuuri y yo nos salimos y esperamos a que te cambies-

- Si Wolfram……… es buena idea la de Conrad, te esperamos afuera- así Yuuri jalo a Conrad afuera para esperar a que Wolfram se cambiara.

Ya dentro del cuarto, Wolfram abrió la maleta y saco un cierto traje que lo hizo ponerse rojo; no sabía se era por pena o por rabia, ya que esa era la ropa que le dio su mamá y como no traía alguna otra se tuvo que poner esa ropa.

Afuera de la puerta se encontraban dos personas esperando; cuando de pronto escucharon una puerta sonar, y los dos clavaron su vista en ese instante. Poco a poco la puerta se abrió hasta quedar completamente; expuso una hermosa persona con un hermoso traje de baño de dos piezas que dejaba ver su bien formada figura ( a ustedes les dejo lo del color y diseño del traje de baño; ya que quiero que usen su I-M-A-G-I-N-A-C-I-O-N "aparece un arcóiris como el de Bob esponja" XD XD XD XD).

-Wolfram?……………… eres igualito a tu mamá- dijo el maou al no saber que expresar ante el asombro.

- te atreves a decir una palabra más sobre a mi aspecto y no te la acabaras- expresó muy molesto Wolfram quien ya no aguantaba tantas miradas a su persona desde que adopto esa forma.

- Ya. Ya…….. su majestad que tal si procedemos a cambiarnos nosotros……..- en eso fue interrumpido por el maou.

- Conrad es Yuuri, Yuuri- miro a los ojos al castaño para expresar su molestia.

-Esta bien, Yuuri……………. Y tu Wolfram espera aquí no te vallas a ningún lado.

- QUE CREES QUE SOY UN NIÑO, YA SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE GRANDE PARA ENTENDER QUE USTEDES TAMBIÉN SE VAN A CAMBIAR- dijo con mucho disgusto gritándoles a los dos en sus caras.

Así entraron a cambiarse y al salir se dirigieron a los baños; para fortuna de Wolfram como eran mixtos y contraje de baño no tuvo que ser separado de sus compañeros. Después que salieron de ahí se dirigieron a sus cuartos y cambiarse y poder salir al evento que iba a ver en ese día. Pero volvió a suceder lo mismo que en el baño por lo que las habitaciones que pidieron tuvieron que cambiar.

- Wolfram por cierto hechos- miro hacia su cuerpo- tendrás que tener una habitación para ti- lo dijo con la hermosa sonrisa que siempre tranquiliza.

- Pero……………. es……….. que……….. Eso no tiene nada que ver tengo que estar en la misma habitación Yuuri es mi prometido- después de tartamudear lo primero al final lo dijo con firme decisión.

- Wolfram………. Eto………… -_¿Cómo decirlo? (pensaba el maou)- _se que eres un chico, pero como ahora eres una chica y tu pensamiento sigue siendo el mismo a pesar de estar en ese modo – _ah ¿ya me revolví (hizo un gesto de risa nerviosa mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos)_ – en conclusión lo que quiero decir que como tienes el cuerpo de una chica no es adecuado que te cambies en frente de un hombre- termino diciendo el maou después de tanto rodeo.

- Es exactamente como lo dijo Yuuri, además solo te vas a pasar al cuarto de al lado solo eso- se acerco a su hermanita tocándole un hombro para que se tranquilizara – Además de ahí seguirás cuidando a Yuuri aunque no lo tengas a un lado-.

- Si, si…. Wolfram……… además ya vete a cambiar para irnos al evento que va haber.

Así Wolfram se cambio de cuarto para pasar a cambiarse; ahora su traje era una falda blanca en conjunto con un hermoso saco celeste que le sentaba muy bien y una lindos hurachitos blancos que hacían juego con la falda; cuando termino de cambiarse iba cerrar la maleta notando una pequeña nota.

Procedió a tomarla, la desdoblo y la empezó a observar, notando que en esa carta la letra era de su madre: en el que solo eran una instrucciones sobre que días y como debía usar la ropa de su maleta. (XD pobre hasta instrucciones le pusieron por que no sabe usar algunas prendas XD).

En el pueblo había una gran fiesta al aire libre, donde estaban los comerciantes y los vendedores de comida; y en el centro del lugar una hermosa fuente con agua, con velas a todo su alrededor para iluminar el lugar; en ese lugar se encontraban muchas personas y parejas para bailar.

Al llegar Conrad, Yuuri y Wolfram, todos voltearon a ver a los presentes sobre todo a cierta personita que se veía muy hermosa; en ese momento se empezó a entonar una canción y todos los hombres se empezaron a hacer bolita en un lugar.

- Disculpe señorita………- inclinándose y poniendo su mano- me concedería esta pieza.

Wolfram se quedo estático al pensar en bailar con otro hombre – _no quiero bailar con él, pero esta es una misión y tenemos que encontrar al raptor_- pensó Wolfram en ese instante.

Para sorpresa de Yuuri y Conrad, no creían lo que estaban escuchando y los dos pensaron al unísono – _que……… como es posible que Wolfram acepte bailar es increíble_-.

Empezaron a bailar al compás de la música, Wolfram no le había puesto atención al joven con el que estaba bailando, era algo así como de su misma edad, pelo castaño, con unos hermosos ojos azules, no iba exactamente muy elegante, se observaba claramente que pertenecía del pueblo– _Ah ya entiendo…… él es como Conrad, mitad humano y mazoku_- pensó al verlo bien. El joven se percato de ello.

- Disculpe señorita, si no es mucha molestia le quisiera comentar que es muy hermosa; nunca en mi vida había visto una persona como usted, déjeme presentarme mi nombre es Andrew, y si no es mucha molestia me gustaría saber su nombre-.

A lo lejos se encontraban Yuuri y Conrad que alcanzaron a escuchar la palabra "hermosa", por lo que cierto hermanito no le gusto y menos a uno de pelo negro. Así que Conrad decidió que era hora de separarlo (XD oooooohhh celos de hermano).

Wolfram se angustio un poco al escuchar eso y no supo que decir y con voz baja – Wolfram-. En eso observo a una persona conocida acercándose a ellos.

- Perdón por la intromisión, quiero bailar con mi hermanita si es posible. Expresó Conrad con un enfado interior, pero que jamás mostraba en el rostro.

- Por supuesto, es su hermana- le cedió la mano de Wolfram, giro la cabeza hacía ella y le dijo – Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar pronto, señorita Wolfram- así se despidió y se fue.

Conrad agarró a su hermanita y se puso a bailar.

- ¿Que demonios estas pensando?- pregunto con vos baja y molesto - Se supone que estamos en una misión……… quien dice que el no es el raptor de esas jovencitas-.

Alrededor de Conrad se estaba formando una enorme fila de hombre que querían acercarse a bailar con Wolfram; así que en cada vuelta y sin que Wolfram se diera cuanta les lanzaba unas miradas fulminantes, advirtiéndoles con esto que no se acercaran.

En una de las vueltas, quedaron cerca de Yuuri, así que Conrad le cedió la mano a su Maou. El maou quedo sorprendido por tal hecho tal hecho, A si que su padrino se acerco a él y le dijo en bajito – cuidadala, no dejes que nadie se acerque, tengo que encontrarme con Yosak- Yuuri asintió con la cabeza.

&

Flash back

Cuando Conrad y Yuuri estaban cambiándose, una de las palomas llegó al lugar donde se encontraban, así que Conrad se acerco y sacando el papelito que tenía leyó la nota:

Jefe:

Tengo noticias, necesito que nos reunamos en la fiesta de esta noche.

Y así se vistieron a toda prisa.

Fin del flash back (sorry que mis flash back sean cortos, pero como les dije soy un principiante XD XD XD espero agarrar experiencia).

&

Cerca de ahí se encontraba una persona sospechosa observando la escena, sobre todo no dejaba de ver a cierta rubio, mostrando en su cara una sonrisa malvada, capaz de infundir un gran miedo.

Con las manos juntas Yuuri no sabía que hacer, así que Wolfram tomó la iniciativa y se pusieron a bailar, al compás de una música muy bonita.

- Wolfram…debes de saber que no se bailar muy bien- dijo este con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, al ver que todos alrededor se le quedaba viendo con mucho celos y enojo.

- ittttttteeeeeee ttteeeeeee- se escucho un quejido de dolor. En eso Yuuri se percato que había pisado a su compañera de baile.

- gomen, gomen……… es mejor que dejemos de bailar siii- expreso un poco apenado Yuuri por haberla pisado.

- esta bien, eres un torpe no sabes para nada bailar- se volteo y con los brazos cruzados mostró su gran molestia por romper el encanto.

&

Cerca de un se iba cercando un caballero de pelo café y una ancianito que se encontraba pidiendo limosna.

-hola………- se acerco hacia él y al ver que nadie estaba cerca prosiguió – dime que fue lo que encontraste-.

- hola kaichu, el hombre que captura a las jovencitas esta totalmente loco, hace un día encontramos a una de las jovencitas, pero por el trauma sufrido se ha olvidado completamente de todo-.

- comprendo……. Entonces hay que tener cuidado- expreso el soldado con una gran seriedad.

- así es………además, llegó con varias cicatrices en su cuerpo que sugiere que fue maltratada por ………

En eso se interrumpió la plática por que donde se efectúa el baile hubo una gran explosión que se alcanzó iluminar todo el cielo, todo esto para impresión de ellos que salieron corriendo en ese instante.

Yuuri y Wolfram se encontraban descansando cuando de pronto sintieron una explosión cerca de ellos que los mando muy lejos de ahí, haciendo que estos se separaran.

Yuuri despertó en ese instante, gracias a que no se encontraban tan cerca del lugar donde exploto no sufrió más que unos rasguños, pero pronto se percato de algo.

- Wolfram, Wooooooollllfffrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaammmm……….. ¿Dónde estas?- gritaba el maou con desesperación por el lugar.

Mientras, se veía a un hombre cargando un cuerpo y llevándoselo hacia una parte notándose claramente sus cabellos rubios, estaba totalmente inconsciente, ya que de la explosión, una roca le impacto por su cabeza.

Y en ese instante apareció un hombre cerca de él, desenvainando su espada.

--

Bueno hasta aquí se queda el fic, déjenme decirles que se me hace más difícil escribir ahora que entre en la escuela, por lo que me imagino que tender cada capitulo cada mes, noooooooo yo lo quería terminar pronto, luego por que en mi cabeza ya tengo nuevos proyectos para estos personajes.

Mando saludos a todos los que me escribieron y me dejaron mensajes en mi e-mail. Así como también a las que me dejaron review motivándome a que continué este fic, espero que también les guste este capitulo también e igual me manden o dejen muchos mensajes, gracias por si apoyo; aaaahhhhh y angelMaxwell le atinaste con lo de los soldados, si supieras como me divertí que me leyeras la mente XD XD XD XD XD; además me divertí escribiendo este capi; muchas, pero muchas gracias por su apoyo.


	3. Chapter 3 El Rescate

Capitulo 3 El Rescate

La persona que llevaba a la chica en brazos, era un ser que emanaba un aura de locura y demencia. Cerca de ahí se encontraba un joven y al ver que tenía a alguien cargado en brazos, notó un pelo rubio que se le hizo familiar; así se encamino desenvainando su espada, se lanzó contra el raptor de la chica y con gran agilidad este esquivo el golpe directo que iba hacia él. Con esto, el raptor se dio a la fuga con la chica en brazos y el joven corrió tras de él alcanzándolo y dando así otro golpe directo a su enemigo.

El raptor calló soltando a la chica de sus brazos y; antes de caer el joven con una gran destreza atrapo a la chica antes de caer entre sus brazos. Él la recostó cerca de ahí y se dirigió hacia su enemigo, lo levantó y arrancando algunas lianas de árbol, lo amarró dejándolo en el piso mal herido; pero no de muerte. Terminando, regreso y observó a la joven, notando que el rubio cabello de la chica se empezaba a tornar de un color rojo, teniendo una fuerte herida en la cabeza y rápidamente sin dudar un segundo, la cargó llevándosela para atenderla.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mientras tanto, Yuuri se encontraba un poco aturdido y desesperado por no ver a Wolfram cerca, con mucho pesar se levantó para buscarla por el lugar. Lo único que lograba observar eran muchas piedras de gran tamaño por todo el lugar – Gracias a dios que no hubo ningún herido – pensó muy aliviado al notar que la gente salía ilesa de entre los escombros.

Ya cerca de ahí, iban corriendo a toda velocidad Yozak y Conrad. Conrad a poca distancia logro observar la figura de su rey - ¡¿Yuuri?!- grito para confirmar que era él.

Al momento en que escucho un voz muy conocida, Yuuri volteo apresuradamente -¡¡Conrad!!- dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia él, agarró aire por el esfuerzo que hizo y las lesiones leves que tenia – Conrad… Wolf… Wolfram… ha desaparecido, no lo encuentro por ningún lado… durante la explosión fuimos separados por el impacto y… en eso el joven maou se desmayó siendo tomado por los brazos de Yozak.

- Tenemos que llevarlo al hotel para que descanse- expresó Yozak pasando a Yuuri a los brazos de Conrad.

- Por favor, te encargo que encuentres a Wolfram- se fue preocupado del lugar y dejando todo en manos de su mejor amigo.

Yozak estuvo buscando a Wolfram, encontrando a un montón de gente alrededor de una persona atada, se acerco hacia ellos y con mucha atención, se dio cuenta que la persona que se encontraba ahí, era el que había raptado a todas esas jovencitas (si se acuerdan en el capitulo anterior Yozak le iba a decir algo a Conrad antes de la explosión y eso era que sabía quien era el raptor de todas aquellas damiselas). Sin ninguna explicación, agarró al sujeto totalmente inconsistente.

Después de un arduo interrogatorio, en el que torturaron con cosquillas en todo el cuerpo al sujeto, el confesó todo, así fueron y encontraron a todas las chicas, sanas y salvas, ya que la personas que lo secuestro, no tenía ninguna intención mala con ellas, solo que veía en todas el recuerdo de sus dos hijas que fallecieron, por lo que con el shock de que murieran lo volvió loco (pobre T_T, el solo quería a sus hijas T_T, él no es malo T_T).

Al único que no encontraron fue a Wolfram, ya que el señor confesó que la persona que lo ató, fue un joven de buen ver y se había llevado a la joven rubia – No como pude dejar que se llevara a mi hija….. ¡Margaret!.... noooooo soy un mal padre- fue lo último que se digno a decir a los presentes.

En un lugar un poco alejado del pueblo, se observaba una casa con estilo muy hogareño (ideal para una familia XD), ahí se encontraba una joven con la cabeza totalmente vendad, dejando solo ver lo largo de su cabello.

Poco a poco abrió sus lindos ojos verdes – donde estoy- pensó al observar a todos lados.

-Ya despertaste…. Eso es muy bueno… después de dos días de estar inconsciente- le dijo un joven apuesto con una sonrisa en su rostro y tocando su frente para confirmar si su fiebre había disminuido.

- ¿quién eres?- pregunto la rubia al no reconocer aquella persona delante de él.

- eehh…… no te acuerdas de mi, estuvimos bailando hace unos días……. Bueno me volveré a presentar soy Andrew- esbozó una linda sonrisa a Wolfram.

-Discúlpame que te diga esto……. pero no te conozco y…. y…..- empezó a sonar un poco más desesperada al hacer recordatorio de las cosas, sin lograr ningún recuerdo venir a ella, tocandose fuertemente la cabeza - ¿quién soy yo?- levantó la cabeza para ver a Andrew.

- quuuueeeee, como es posible que no sepas……. No olvídalo, ya deduzco que fue…… el golpe en la cabeza que tienes hizo que perdieras la memoria- dijo con un suspiro.

- pero tu me dijiste que me conocías…..no……… dime ¿quien soy?- pregunto un poco calmada al ver aclarado el joven su situación un poco.

-Mira, como te explique antes bailamos juntos y me dijiste tu nombre………. Te llamas Wolfram- explico seriamente el joven.

- Así que me llamo "Wolfram"….. pero quienes son mi familia…….. ¿Donde están?- hizo una reflexión rápida sobre sus orígenes.

- La verdad….. no lo se desde el accidente que tuvimos, y que te estaban raptando, te traje inmediatamente hasta este lugar para atender tus heridas- puso una cara de arrepentimiento al percatarse de que a lo mejor hizo mal por hacer eso.

- Entonces solo sabes mi nombre y nada sobre mi origen- digo con cara de angustia Wolfram – entonces que voy hacer con mi vida sin saber mi pasado- pensó con voz alta.

- No te tienes que preocupar, cuando baile contigo una persona se me acercó, no estoy seguro quienes eran, pero seguramente ellos venían contigo; todavía me acuerdo muy bien de sus caras…..cuando te repongas un poco por hoy, iremos a buscarlos mañana-. Concluyo con mucha calma Andrew para calmar a Wolfram.

- Seguro que todavía recuerdas a las personas que estaban conmigo- todavía seguía preocupada por saber que pasaría.

- por supuesto no tienes de que preocuparte por lo que pase…… es más yo te cuidare. Se acercó a ellas brindándole un tierno beso en su frente, dejando muy desconcertada a Wolfram.

- ponte a descansar mañana será un largo día y buscamos a esas personas que te acompañaban

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en un hotel cerca del pueblo, se encontraba un pelinegro despertando, después del incidente sucedido. Dentro de sus recuerdos solo veía la imagen de una persona acercarse al cuerpo de Wolfram y cargándolo, alejándose completamente de la vista de él.

- ¿¡Wooooolllfffrrrrraaaammmm!?- grito despertando del largo sueño en el que se encontraba. Cerca se encontraba su padrino, el cual reacciono inmediatamente sujetándolo de los hombros.

- Hekia…… ¿se encuentra bien?- era lo único que podía preguntar al ver la reacción de su rey.

- Wolfram…… ¿dónde esta? Corad ¿dónde?- pregunto al venirse todos los recuerdos a su mente de lo sucedido.

- lo siento su majestad pero él esta desaparecido en estos momentos, no lo encontramos por ningún lado- contesto en eso Yozak que se encontraba en el cuarto del hotel junto a los otros dos.

- como es eso posible, por que no buscaron bien- preguntaba y preguntaba nuestro joven rey por encontrara solución a lo que pasaba.

Conrad intervino ahora para hablar - lo siento su majestad, atrapamos al criminal que si se había llevado a Wolfram, pero alguien lo salvo en nuestro lugar y se lo llevó sin saber nosotros a donde………… pero no se preocupe tenemos la mejor equipo de Gwendal buscándolo.

- quuuuueeeeeee, el equipo de Gwendal, pues cuanto tiempo estuve en cama- pregunto sin saber que expresión poner en su cara, si de sorpresa o enojo, etc.

Su padrino se apresuro a contestar rápidamente – la verdad su majestad lleva ya dos días inconsciente después de haber sufrido esas heridas.

- no puede ser…… como es posible…….- puso una mente confusa al notar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero con gran determinación apareció una chispa en sus ojos, esa que cada vez que se le ocurría algo nadie le podía contradecir – Conrad mañana te acompaño en la búsqueda de Wolfram, no importa lo que suceda lo encontraremos.

- su majestad, mejor déjenos el trabajo a nosotros……… eso asegúrelo nosotros lo encontraremos……. No tiene por que unirse a la búsqueda de nosotros- dijo completamente serio Yozak.

- por supuesto que no yo iré con ustedes- esa fue la ultima palabra del maou, lo otros dos supieron enseguida que no tenían otra alternativa. Tenían que llevarlo con ellos a la búsqueda.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Un nuevo día ha llegado observando como se alistan las personas para buscar cada quién lo que busca.

Wolfram se levanta de su cama, pero nota algo peculiar, la ropa que traía era de chica, por lo que ahora razonaba el quien le había puesto esa ropa y que si fue Andrew lo mandaría a volar muy lejos de ahí. En eso entro una señora mayor.

- buenos días jovencita……. ¿Como está?- pregunto con mucha calidez la señora.

- estoy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar señora- le regresa la misma calidez.

- que bueno por que hace días que el señor la trajo me encarga de todos su tratamiento para curarla, hubiera visto al joven se desveló junto conmigo, estaba muy preocupado por su salud.

En eso apareció un leve sonrojo en la cara de Wolfram, por lo mal que había pensado de él, con tal de cambiar el tema busco otra cosa para cambiar de tema, observando con detenimiento el cuarto en el que se encontraba, era lindo con toques muy femeninos, todo era de colores claros - ¿qué hermoso cuarto es este……. A quien pertenece?-

La señora puso una cara de tristeza y no pudo más que contestar – es de la hermana mayor del joven……… que falleció hace algunos años- ante tal respuesta Wolfram se quedo helada de la impresión.

- No lo sabía perdón…..- en eso fue interrumpida por el sonar de la puerta apareciendo Andrew frente a ella.

- Buenos días mi joven dama……. Esta lista para partir-lo dijo esbozando con una partida.

- Joven- intervino la señora – ahora la visto para que se marchen, por favor si puede salir- lo dijo con mucha picardía al notar como Andrew se puso penoso.

- Claro, ahorita regreso- dijo retirándose del lugar.

- Bueno señorita, le tengo preparado un vestido hermoso para que vaya al pueblo, perteneció a la hermana del joven y con lo bella que es le quedara perfecto- dijo esbozando una alegría.

- seguro que eso estará bien- pregunto con un poco incomodada al pensar en usar el vestido de la hermana de Andrew.

- por supuesto que no usted no se preocupe por eso, además el se pondrá feliz y más con una joven como usted.

- gracias por el cumplido- y sin más se puso de pie y se puso un hermoso vestido celeste que llegaba un poco más bajo de la rodilla, con un olan y hermosos encajes de brillos, al igual que unos lindo zapatos celestes de brillos.

- se ve hermosa señorita- dijo fascinada la señora.

Mientras tanto en la entrada se encontraba Andrew esperando a Wolfram para la salida, cuando va saliendo una hermosa imagen ante sus ojos bajando las escaleras con un vestido celeste muy lindo, que reconoció enseguida como el de su hermana, pero le encanto y no mostró tristeza sino mucha alegría de ver aquel vestido en una persona.

- Nos vamos – poniéndole una mano para retirarse.

-por supuesto- le dio su mano subiéndose al carruaje para ir al pueblo a buscar a las personas que sabían quien era ella.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo Yuuri, Conrad y Yozak se terminaban de alistar para buscar a Wolfram en donde quiera que este estuviera, con la determinación y mucho entusiasmo Yuuri lo encontraría.

Discúlpenme si este fic ahora resulto muy corto y tardado……… T_T ahora me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo…… no saben lo difícil que fue escribir con tanta tarea de la escuela ni tiempo tenia de hacer lo que más me gusta, fantasear XD (sobre todo de cierta pareja T_T)….. algunas aclaraciones que hago es que en este capitulo me enfoque en detallar algunas cosas del capitulo anterior y para entender lo que voy a poner en el siguiente.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y POR FAVOR DEJENME REVIWES ES LO QUE ME MOTIVA PARA ESCRIBIR T-T AAAAAHHHH Y SALUDO A TODOS MI SEGUIDORES.

A y aclaro, yo jamás sería capaz de hacer sufrir a mi querido y lindo Wolfram con una violación, nooooo que trauma, lo puedo leer eso si y suena interesante, pero yo hacérselo jamás, claro que con todo respeto para los que si lo hagan.

Prometo que el siguiente será muy divertido.


	4. Chapter 4 Así como se fue regreso XD

Aclaraciones de este fics, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero daría todo por que así lo fuera T_T, solo los uso para poner en marcha toda mi ilustre imaginación XD XD XD, y sirve que me saco todas estas ideas locas que no me dejan dormir toda la noche XD. Gracias y disfruten el siguiente capitulo.

ASI COMO SE FUE REGRESO XD

Estando en el carruaje, nuestra joven Wolfram y el joven Andrew, iban de camino al pueblo para encontrarse con los familiares. – no me gustaría que se apartara de mí, desde ese día que la vi……….. No quisiera que se separara de mí- pensaba Andrew muy adentro, en su cara solo se veía una expresión de tristeza y seriedad a la vez.

Mientras Wolfram estaba junto a él, pero en un momento, notó claramente la cara que traía su amigo y al verlo, quedo prendada de los hermosos ojos azules que poseía, era como si viera el cielo en ellos, y mirando más los cabellos castaño. En ese instante se le vinieron unas imágenes a la cabeza, y se llevo unas manos a la cabeza, por un dolor fuerte y unas imágenes aparecieron de un hombre de pelo café pero su rostro no era visible para ella.

Andrew se percató enseguida que su joven doncella se llevó las manos a la cabeza - ¿te encuentras bien?- se preocupo al ver la cara de dolor de Wolfram.

- hmp…… si estoy bien solo fue un pequeño dolor- le dijo retirándose las manos de la cabeza y mostrando una gran sonrisa que jamás había mostrado antes.

- Segura, por que si quieres nos regresamos para que te recuperes, todavía sigues un poco débil- le dijo este, pero al ver la linda expresión que le brindo Wolfram, su preocupación se fue rápido.

Wolfram se sonrojo al ver la lindo expresión de su compañero y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era tan linda, por la gran preocupación que mostraba hacía ella – No te preocupes no pasa nada, ya se me paso el dolor- en eso quiso cambiar de tema –Andrew, quienes son tus padres, porque ahora que lo pienso no los he visto en la casa- cometió un gran error al preguntar eso ya que observó como la cara de Andrew cambio por una de mucha tristeza y dolor.

- Ellos murieron hace mucho tiempo en una guerrilla que se produjo en el pueblo…..por eso quedamos huérfanos mi hermana y yo………. Y como estoy seguro que te enteraste, mi hermana murió de una enfermedad- termino diciendo con una cara muy triste.

Wolfram pudo notar, que en los hermosos ojos de Andrew, se ponían cristalinos, donde se quería asomar unas pequeñas lagrimas, solo agacho la cabeza, por su error de preguntar; – Lo siento no debí preguntar, soy una imprudente- dijo con mucho arrepentimiento (oigan aquí cambie la actitud de Wolfram, por que perdió la memoria y como al verse como mujer, en verdad si se la cree que es una XD XD XD, por eso no hace objeciones para vestirse XD).

- no…. tu no tienes la culpa por lo que paso hace muchos años- acerco una de las manos y la deposito en sus mejillas. Entonces se hizo un movimiento brusco del carruaje, cayendo Wolfram en el pecho de Andrew y poniéndose los dos más colorados que un tomate y separándose rápidamente uno del otro.

En eso el cochero salio, acercándose a la puerta – disculpe joven, ya hemos llegado al pueblo- abrió la puerta para que salieran los jóvenes.

El primero en salir fue Andrew, quien enseguida aproximo una de sus manos a Wolfram para que pudiera bajar del carruaje, esta le dio su mano y bajo muy alegre del carro.

".".".".".".".""."."."."."."."".".".".".".".""."."."."."."."".".".".".".".""."."."."."."."".".".".".

En otro lado nos encontramos a Yuuri, Yozak y Conrad buscando por el pueblo a Wolfram, Yuuri se estaba empezando a desesperarse en el poco tiempo que llevaban al no encontrar a Wolfram – No, no puede ser por qué no lo encontramos- ya han pasado muchos días desde su desaparición- pensaba nuestro joven rey.

- Descuide heika, lo encontraremos pronto- decía Yozak con mucha tranquilidad, de aquí no pasa nada, pero se percato de que los otros dos no le ponían nada de atención

- ¿Cómo lo vamos a encontrar si han pasado días desde su desaparición?- empezó hablar con preocupación- ¿Qué tal si algo le paso?, ¿Quién sabe ahora quien se lo llevo?...- al pensar todas esas preguntas quedaba más y más preocupado.

Conrad al ver la preocupación de su rey, no podía negar que el también lo estaba – yo también quiero saber dónde y quien se lo llevo, y me preocupa más por la forma que tiene ahora- pensaba muy dentro de sí.

Yozak notó desde el primer momento que dejaron de hablar, que su rey y su jefe estaban totalmente sumidos en sus pensamientos. Conrad iba un poco más adelante, Yuuri atrás de el y por último él, a lo que se apresuro a avanzar hacia su jefe.

- Kaicho…… quite esa cara y mejor mire detrás de usted y trate de calmarlo- dijo haciendo señales con su cara para que observara detrás de él y apreciará el comportamiento de su rey.

Conrad volteo enseguida y se acerco a su rey – Yuuri…… no te preocupes pronto lo encontraremos no tienes porque preocuparte, además él estará bien sabe cuidarse bien- pero no estaba tan convencido de sus palabras y mostrando esa cara de tranquilidad que le caracterizaba, ya que sabía que a su rey le calmaba.

Yuuri al escuchar estas lindas palabras de su padrino se calmo, y fue cuando se percato de donde se encontraba, solo observaba a su alrededor mucha hierba y matorrales a su alrededor - ¿En dónde estamos?- pregunto, este.

Su padrino también se dio cuanta que habían estado caminando sin rumbo fijo, estando solo en sus pensamientos. Yozak hábilmente contesto rápido – estamos en las orillas del pueblo… ya que es donde encontramos al que se iba llevar a Wolfram…. Él estaba por estos rumbos y venimos a buscar algunas pistas-.

Al escuchar estas palabras Yuuri fue decidido y con una cara de seriedad, hacia los matorrales en busca de pistas, y así estuvieron durante unas horas, hasta que las panaza de un rey retumbo por el lugar.

Con la característica risa nerviosa de Yuuri – jajajajaja…….. Disculpen se que no es el momento para esto- dijo muy apenado el joven rey.

-No se preocupe heika…….. es más vamos al centro del pueblo y comemos un poco…. Así podrá reponer sus energías y ser de mayor utilidad- expresó Yozak, cosa que al rey no le gusto su comentario, acaso le estaba diciendo que era un inútil.

- Su majestad, es mejor que coma, ya que todavía no se a recuperado del todo, recuerde que estuvo días en cama- expresó Conrad para poder convencer a Yuuri.

Yuuri se quedo pensando unos minutos – si tiene razón todavía estoy un poco débil, no lo puedo negar… pero… es importante Wolfram y no quiero causar mucha molestia- en eso recayó en otro punto y dijo- Conrad es Yuuri, acuérdate que tu eres quien me dio el nombre…… y esta bien vamos a comer al pueblo- termino diciendo con un poco de desganó.

Así procedieron a caminar hacia el pueblo y así comer.

............8.8.8

Al bajar Andrew y Wolfram del carruaje estuvieron varias horas en el pueblo buscando a las personas que la conocían, pero no encontraban señales de ellos. El atardecer se acercaba y de tanto buscar les estaba dando hambre.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer?, ya es tarde y no es bueno todavía para tu salud, necesitas recuperarte del todo- esbozó una linda sonrisa que irradiaba calidez.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi, eres una buena persona….. y si vamos a comer – termino diciendo y pensando que lo único que podía dar hizo el mismo gesto y le devolvió una sonrisa.

- Esta bien, vamos a comer al centro del pueblo, ahí tiene comida muy rica- y con un noble gesto Andrew acerco su mano a Wolfram como petición para que se la cediera.

Wolfram se sonrojo, no sabía por que se sonrojaba tanto con esta persona, pero era de admitirse era muy guapo; y así sin más preámbulos le dio su mano y Andrew felizmente agarró su mano como si fuera el más delicado pétalo de una flor y se la llevo hacia su costado.

-No puedo creer que le haya dado mi mano- decía en su mente Wolfram – Si fuera su prometida……- en eso su cabeza fue bombardeada de nuevas imágenes al pronunciar esa palabra, ahora no solo observaba a un joven de cabello café, sino a otro que tenía el cabello completamente negro y haciéndole una sonrisa nerviosa. A lo que reaccionando, le molestó un poco ver esa expresión.

Andrew se percato que algo le pasaba a Wolfram, al sentir que le apretó fuertemente el brazo – Te encuentras bien, ya estamos cerca….- la agarró y la sentó cuidadosamente en una fuente, habían llegado al parque del pueblo, esperame aquí….. te parece si mejor comemos aquí, el lugar es muy bonito- volteo a ver alrededor del lugar.

Wolfram hizo lo mismo y le encanto el paisaje que veía – Sí, me parece una gran idea….. y por favor ve con cuidado, aquí te esperare-. Y sin más Andrew se dirigió a traer la comida.

Wolfram se quedo sola en la fuente y paso su delicada mano sobre el agua. Mientras tanto iban pasando tres personas cerca de ahí, a lo que una de ellas volteo hacia la fuente viendo a una persona que conocía perfectamente bien, con sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos del color de las esmeraldas y se dirigió poco a poco hacia ella.

Los otros dos se percataron que su rey había tomado otra dirección.

- ¿Wolfram! – Corrió y se acerco más a ella, hasta quedar enfrente.

Wolfram volteo hacia esa persona y en eso recordó la imagen que vino a su mente – ciertamente se parece- pensó al verlo – Disculpe…… me podría decir quien es usted y como es que sabe mi nombre – su cara se torno con mucha seriedad, ya que temía que fuera una persona que le fuera hacer daño.

Yuuri cambio su rostro por uno de sorpresa, pero luego se rió – ¿pero que dices? Jajajajajaja, ¿soy yo?, deja de estar jugando – agarra su mano – Que bueno que te encontramos… Conr…………-

En eso Yuuri sintió un fuerte malestar en su entre pierna, casi se le salía el aire y termino en posición fetal enfrente de la chica.

-Ya le dije que no se quien es usted…… ¡así que largase de aquí, sino le va a ir peor!- en voz alta dijo esto último; llamando la atención de los presentes y sobre todo de dos personas que no se percataron que Yuuri ya no los seguía hasta que lo vieron tirado en el suelo.

- ¡Yuuurrriiii!- grito Conrad, y al acercarse noto a su pequeño hermano – gracias a dios estas bien, pero la joven hizo unos pasos hacia atrás en señal de que no se le acercara.

Conrad, vio a su rey tirado y lo levantó - ¿¡Pero que demonios te pasa Wolfram?!.... – todavía recuperaba el aliento por el golpe.

- Wolfram…… que bueno que estas bien. Me alegra tanto verte….– Decía con mucha calma Conrad al ver a su hermano sano y salvo, pero al verlo con una ropa elegante no pudo evitar preguntar- …¿En dónde estuviste este tiempo?-.

- ¿Usted…….. me conoce? – preguntó para así poder saber si era verdad, de todo lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba trayendo la comida Andrew, y a la distancia noto a su compañera con unas personas desconocidas; así que corrió hacia ella tirando la comida que traía en sus manos y entre más se acercaba empezó a desenvainar su espada para proteger a la damisela.

En eso Conrad iba responder a su joven hermana cuando se interpuso una persona con su espada en mano, desafiando a que también peleara; pero miro bien su cara y se percato que ya lo había visto anteriormente. Mientras tanto, Andrew estaba esperando que se pusiera en guardia, cuando miro detenidamente al joven que tenía enfrente y los reconoció volviendo a guardar su espada.

- ¿qué pasa Andrew?........ ¿Quiénes son estas personas?- se acercó más a la espalda de Andrew, para así esconderse de los presentes.

- No te preocupes….. ellos son las personas con las que venías- la agarró de la mano, para desconcierto y celos de los demás.

Yozak se le acerco un poco a Conrad cerca de su oído y le comento – kaicho….. ¿quién es el joven?-

Conrad se quedo reflexionando esas palabras, hasta que hizo memoria de quien era el que estaba frente a él – tu eres el chico que bailo con Wolfram el día de la explosión verdad-

El joven volteo a verlo – si…. Soy yo…..Mucho gusto, me presento adecuadamente, mi nombre es Andrew- e hizo una reverencia como un noble.

- Entonces son ellos las personas con las que venía – Volteo y vio al chico asentir afirmativamente – entonces creo que te debo una disculpa por el golpe que te di- se dirigió hacia a Yuuri.

Yuuri iba a hablar cuando el que tomo la palabra fue su padrino – Explícame algo, como es que Wolfram no nos reconoce y nos trata como extraños Andrew – el joven lo único que hizo fue dar un gran suspiro.

Entonces Andrew los invito a que todos se sentaran en la fuente y les explico, como rescato a Wolfram, la herida que vio en la cabeza y que al despertar días después se dio cuanta de que había perdido la memoria, además de que habían salido a buscarlos a ellos.

- Gracias por cuidar de Wolfram y atenderle sus heridas…… dejame presentarme apropiadamente mi nombre es Conrad y soy el hermano de Wolfram, el que esta a mi lado es Yuuri y el de la izquierda Yozak- lo dijo haciendo con mucho respeto hacia Andrew.

- No necesitas ser respetuoso conmigo- volteo a ver a Wolfram y amarrándola de la mano le dio un tierno beso en esta – Bueno, mi joven dama, hemos encontrado a tu familia, así que esta es nuestra despedida- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-No te vayas, no me dejes con estas personas, yo ni siquiera las conozco…… por favor- hizo una cara de corderito muy tierna que doblego al instante al joven.

- No te preocupes nosotros somos tu familia….. no te va a pasar nada- dijo Conrad cuando estaba a punto de agarrarla por el hombro, Wolfram se lo retiro rápidamente.

- No me toques…….. yo me quiero ir con Andrew, yo no quiero estar con ustedes- levantó alto la voz, mostrando su molestia hacia su hermano, expresión que concia muy bien.

- pero que dices somos tu familia…… nosotros te cuidaremos….. Además él ha de tener cosas por hacer así que despídete de él- dijo Yuuri muy calmado, pero por dentro se moría, ya que tenía un sentimiento que ni el mismo comprendía.

- ¿Y tú quien eres para decirme lo que tengo y no que hacer?- aferrenadose al brazo de Andrew.

- pues nada mas que tu prooo…………..que tu mejor amigo- termino diciendo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Conrad para calmar un poco el temor que se imaginaba que tenía su hermana hacia ellos – que te parece Andrew que si te quedas este tiempo con nosotros……. Hasta que Wolfram se calme y se acostumbre a nuestra presencia, ya que mañana tenemos que partir de regreso a nuestra casa-.

-Con mucho gusto no tengo ningún incombeninte- para pesar de dos personas que no lo querían ver por ganarse toda la confianza de Wolfram esta persona.

Así llegaron todos al hotel, los demás se fueron a comer, y cerca de ellos estaba Wolfram con Andrew esperando a que terminaran. Conrad y Yuuri observaron el comportamiento de Wolfram con el joven, percatándose de una risa genuina y reconfortante que esta le brindaba, una risa que Conrad no había visto en hace mucho tiempo y le deba celos no ser él quien recibiera esa dulce sonrisa.

Cuando terminaron estaba oscureciendo así que se fueron al hotel, dándole su propio cuarto a Wolfram y todos los demás se quedaron en un solo cuarto para tres; porque para cuando Yuuri se percato que faltaba Yozak, Conrad le informo que tenía asuntos pendientes que resolver. Así todos se fueron a dormir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La linda mañana se asomo en la ventana de una chica, llegando a sus lindos ojos esmeraldas, que poco a poco se abrieron, en eso sonó la puerta, se levantó y se apresuro a ponerse una bata- Adelante-.

En eso entró Conrad – Espero que estas lista, partimos en 2 horas, te esperamos a fuera para ir a comer- dijo con una sonrisa sincera para su hermana.

Afuera del hotel se encontraban Yuuri y Andrew esperando, cuando vieron la figura de Conrad salir haciendo señal para que esperaran a Wolfram. En el lugar en donde estaba, se encontraba unos niños jugando luchando a qe eran soldados, y cada uno tenía una espada de madera.

Así que cuando iba saliendo Wolfram del hotel a uno de los niños no sujeto la espada fuertemente y su otro contrincante lo desarmó, volando la pequeña espada, y dirigiéndose directamente a la cabeza de nuestra bella joven

-¡Wolfram! – gritaron los tres jóvenes al ver que Wolfram caía lentamente al suelo. Así Yuuri se aproximó rápidamente y la cargo, dirigiéndose al cuarto para atenderle su herida.

Después de varios minutos recobro la conciencia, mirando a todas las personas a su alrededor y sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- Wolfram…… ¿te encuentras bien?- se apresuro a decir Yuuri.

- Tú…….. henakocho- alcanzó a decir frotando fuertemente la cabeza.

- ha recobrado la memoria………………………. No me llames henakocho- reaccionó ante lo que le había dicho.

- Si……. Ya recupere la memoria…………….- volteó a ver a Andrew – y tú gra…… gra……..mmmmmm- no le salía la palabra, el orgullo le había ganado y más por que un medio humano lo rescató.

- No tienes por que darme la gracias, fue un placer ayudarte…….. eso quiere decir que te dejo más tranquila y con tus seres queridos……. Entonces esta es la despedida, cuídate mucho y espero que pronto nos podamos volver a ver- mostró una cara un poco triste, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Wolfram.

- estoy seguro que nos volveremos ver- dijo para darle ánimos a Andrew y quitarle esa expresión en su cara.

Así todos embarcaron de regreso a Shin Makoku y Wolfram dejando a un gran amigo que le ayudo en una momento difícil, además de otros dos que no les gusto para nada la dichosa misión por todo lo que había pasado.

Iban desembarcando en el puerto cuando una persona con traje negro muy coqueto se acerco hacia las tres personas que estaban desembarcando.

- Wolf…… wolf………- lo agarro y lo acerco a su enorme pecho –Mi querida niña, aaahhhh que linda palabra y ahora eres mi viva imagen y semejanza - no deja de sarandanearla por todos lados.

- Hahaue…… por favor- quitándole los brazos para poder respirar.

Mientras los otros dos las miraban con una gotita en la cabeza por el comportamiento de su madre.

-Muy bien………- agarra a Wolfram y se la lleva arrastrando, es hora de que te prepares para los grandes planes que hice así que tienes que venir conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Cheri-sama.

Así tuvo un alargo día, el pobre de Wolfram el cual todavía no se recuperaba de sus heridas de la cabeza importándole muy poco a su mamá; estuvieron de vestido en vestido, zapatos, accesorios, en fin un montón de cosas, hasta que en la noche llegaron al castillo.

A Wolfram le importo muy poco, lo de dormir en cuartos separados, así que a escondidas se fue al cuarto de Yuuri, metiéndose junto a él, y quedándose profundamente dormida.

Un nuevo día se asomaba cuando despertó nuestro joven rey de Shin makoku; sintiendo a su lado un calor que reconocía muy bien, así que cuando volteo notó un segundo cuerpo en su cama, así que despacio lo descubrió lentamente, imaginándose quien se encontraba al lado; hasta que visualizo la cara de quien se encontraba.

- ¡Wolfram!- dijo fuertemente Yuuri – ¡Despierta se supone que tu no deberías estar aquí! …………. Rayos no me quiero imaginar que van a decir todos, si de por si la sirvientas son como son- dijo esto último por lo bajito.

Wolfram todavía con una pereza le costo trabajo levantarse, todavía no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos; pero cuando se incorporo poco a poco en la cama, sintió algo incomodo, además de unos dolores en su abdomen que no se explicaba, hasta que poco a poco descubrió la sabana para ver que era, En eso se percato………………..

- ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- un grito fuerte se oyó por todo el castillo.

Haciendo que todos los demás se dirigieran al cuarto del maou, ya que ese grito pertenecía a solo una persona Wolfram, que se guramente algo había vuelto a suceder que perturba la paz de ese lugar.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bueno amigos hasta aquí se queda esta historia, nos vemos el próximo capitulo; el cual espero que sea muy pronto, habrá muchas sorpresas, como que es eso que sintió nuestra Wolfram y por que esta haciendo todo ese martirio a nuestro bishonene, eso y más en el siguiente capitulo. Ah y Por favor se los pido de todo corazón déjenme review plis (pone carita suplicante).

Ah como este es mi primer fic, estoy practicando para después poner lemon XD, además esta idea era algo que me intrigaba y solo lo hago para divertirme, en el siguiente fic voy a poner las cosas como deben quedar, además de un proyecto de naruto y uno de junjou romántica (en más específico de egoist) así que espero que lo esperen pronto. Además estos son fics que algunas amigas me pidieron que con gusto me ofrecí hacer.

Agradezco a Ángel Maxwell sus comentario, por lo que veo eres el que sigue esta historia, gracias ya eres mi fan T_T y a Helga1967 por sus comentarios muy personalizados, por los comentarios me doy cuenta que eres un apersona muy madura y a lo mejor tiene mi edad XD o más, ya que las frases completas y la forma en que lo redactaste me da entender eso, eso me da ánimos que alguien así lea mis fics y vea con interés lo que tiene, gracias. Muchas gracias a ambos.


	5. Chapter 5 Una situación incomoda

HI

Aclaraciones, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi imaginación, tanto que mi madre me dice que tal parece que me equivoque de profesión y debería ser escritora, ya que he hecho muchas historias que me han pedido en la escuela XD XD y las a leído y considera que son buenas, yo no pienso lo mismo XD. Bueno los dejo para que lean este fic. Quiero opiniones plis.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una situación incomoda

El grito se escucho por todo el castillo pacto de sangre, así que todos fueron corriendo hacia el cuarto del Maou, sobre todo ciertas sirvientas y la exmaou, que se encontraban cerca.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Yuuri, este estaba totalmente asustado al oír gritar a Wolfram, no sabía que decir, solo la expresión de terror de este al ver que levantaba una pequeña porción de la sabana con su mano, observando detenidamente algo, en eso se quiso acerca lentamente hacia Wolfram.

- ¿Qué pasa Wolfram?........ Te encuentras bien- justo en el momento que se acerco para ver lo que le pasaba, recibió un fuerte empujón, dando directo al frió suelo de la habitación.

- No te acerques…………. No te atrevas acerca a mi entendiste- Wolfram estaba totalmente en shock por lo que acababa de ver – _pero que es esto………. a mi no me puede estar pasando esto_- era lo único que pasaba por su mente.

En ese instante aparecieron entrando en la habitación las sirvientas y Cheri-sama, todas observaron al maou tirado en el suelo. Cheri se acerco despacio hacia su hija, quien seguí con la cara en shock.

- Wolfram………….. ¿qué tienes?........ Calmate por favor……. ¿Quita esa cara tan fea de tu rostro no ves que estropeas una linda cara?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir ya que en verdad estaba odiando ver esa linda cara estropearse.

Al no escuchar nada Wolfram, Cheri-sama se acerco a él, notando como tenía una mano elevando una parte del la sabana y observaba que tenía una pequeña mancha roja entre sus ropas. Por lo que solo se escucho en el cuarto un chasquido de dedos.

- Rápido….traigan a Anissina y a Gisela…….- observando que el maou se encontraba todavía en el suelo – saquen a Yuuri heika, además no dejen a nadie más entrar entendido – fue el único mandato que les dio a las sirvientas la exmaou.

Las sirvientas levantaron rápidamente al maou y lo empezaron a arrastrar afuera de la habitación, en ese mismo instante iban llegando Conrad, Günter y Gwendal, quienes en ese momento recibieron en sus brazos a su majestad al ser aventado por una de las sirvientas. Viendo como una se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía otra parte del castillo, mientras que la otra se paro enfrente de la puerta prohibiendo el paso a los demás.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunto acercándose poco a poco a la sirvienta y en tono preocupado Conrad.

- Disculpe pero es algo que todavía no podemos decirles…….. hasta que Cheri-sama nos diga si podemos- Las sirvientas si observaron todo lo que pasaba, como siempre eran entrometidas, pero en ese aspecto no querían hacer ningún comentario, hasta que en ese instante llegó la otra de las sirvientas con la inventora y Gisela.

Mientras tanto dentro del cuarto se encontraban Wolfram y Cheri, Wolfram todavía sin moverse un milímetro (no aguanta nada y las mujeres sufrimos cada mes XD), hasta que se escucho abrir una se acercaron y vieron lo que todas las demás ya habían visto, una mancha de sangre en la bata de nuestra joven.

- No puede ser………… en ver dad mi invento funciona al 100%- expreso muy emocionada la inventora – solo que lastima que se destruyera……. ¡esto me motiva a construir otro!-

En ese instante la que estaba en total shock se volteo a ver a la inventora, solo por que no tenía su espada no podía matarla, pero si la tuviera lo haría, así que se levantó muy a su pesar y le agarro por la ropa, tratando de levantarla – Como te atreves a decir eso……………. ¡¿Por tu culpa estoy así?!........ ME VOY A MORIR- empezaban a asomarse unas pequeñas gotas de lagrimas por sus ojos.

Gisela se acerco a ella para apartarla de Anissina, las sienta y empieza a calmarla, Cheri se coloca a un lado – Mi Wolf, esto es normal, no te vas a morir, es algo que toda mujer pasa, no tienes que preocuparte por eso-.

- ¡¿NORMAL?!......... A ESTO LE LLAMAS NORMAL, POR DIOS MADRE, MIRAME, YO NO SOY ESTO, SOY UN HOMBRE, H-O-M-B-R-E- decía muy alterado.

- No te preocupes, esto no va a durar mucho, solo faltan unos días para que vuelvas a ser hombre- decía Anissina, un poco decepcionada porque su invento durará tan poco.

- Y DE QUE ME SIRVE SABER ESO…………. SI ME ESTA PASANDO………..- no sabía como decir lo que le estaba pasando – esto- dijo la final en un susurro.

- Déjamelo todo a mí- dijo con una sonrisa Cheri –siempre quise tener una hija para hablar sobre estas cosas….. Además nos tienes a todas nosotras que somos mujeres y con mucho gusto te explicaremos………… ¡Primero empezare yo! – estaba tan emocionada.

- ¡YO NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE ESO! – Fue un grito totalmente desesperado – yo solo quiero ser normal-.

- Bueno como te iba diciendo – ignorando totalmente las palabras de su hijo – esto es algo que a cada mujer pasa en determinado momento, eso significa que te has convertido en toda una señorita y eres totalmente fértil……… ¡ya vas a poder tener hijos! kyyyaaaaa – decía una emocionada Cheri.

- ¡HAHAUE! …….. y esto se me va a quitar rápido verdad……. Es solo de que Gisela me atienda y ya- decía con muchas esperanzas como si de una cortada se tratara.

- Jajajajajajaja………. Lo siento querido, pera esta condición de la mujer dura unos días, no te preocupes pasara pronto, solo sentirás unas molestia por un tiempo y pasara- decía con mucha clama.

- De cuantos días estamos hablando- ya estaba demasiado cabizbajo por lo que observaba. Él no quería pasar por estas cosas, por que le pasaba esto, no sabía que pensar solo quería desaparecer en esos instantes.

- Eso te lo explicara Gisela………. A por cierto aquí te traje la ropa que es de hoy, así que arreglate, por que tenemos muchos preparativos por hacer- totalmente con una sonrisa se fue junto con Anisina dejándola con Gisela.

- Su excelencia – se digno por fin hablar – yo pienso hablarle sobre como cuidarse en estos días, primeramente, debe de saber que esto durara de 4 a 5 días…….

- ¿Quuuuuueeeee?...... tantos días………. Me voy a morir, definitivamente me voy a morir – lo único que Wolfram hacía en estos momentos era solo quejarse de lo que le pasaba.

- Primeramente, se va a tener que dar un baño, las sirvientas se encargaran de lo demás, cuando termine deberá usar esto – y le enseña una toalla sanitaria – ayudara para su sangrado en los siguientes días……….. esto se lo debe de poner en su ropa interior – le enseña una ropa interior – se coloca en el área del bikini-.

- Por favor…….. no me obligues a usar eso, no es necesario, es solo sangre tiene que parar en un día o incluso en segundos, no necesito usar eso – decía con muchas esperanzas.

- Lamentablemente no es así, este sangrado será por estos días y fluirá en tiempo irregular, no es una herida que cierra y cicatriza………… solo se tiene que poner esto y tiene que hacer su vida normal, no pasa nada- trataba de consolarlo – otra cosa que se me olvidaba decirle es que esta toalla sanitaria se la tiene que cambiar regularmente durante el día, entendido- a lo que la rubia solo asintió.

Así Wolfram se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose al baño, se empezó a desvestir. Al ver su ropa con una mancha de sangre, no sabía que sentir o pensar, si rabia tristeza, enojo; solo sabía que tenia una mezcla de todas la emociones que le hacían sentir mal. Se empezó a bañar y cuando terminó siguió las indicaciones de Gisela. Así salio del baño a la habitación y encontró que las sirvientas ya habían recogido todo y en una silla, se encontraba sentada Gisela, así que camino hacia ella.

- Excelencia………. Debería de caminar con más naturalidad – le comentó al ver como sus piernas estaban un poco abiertas y totalmente tieso sin tener ninguna coordinación.

- Como quieres que camine normal, si tengo algo en mi entre pierna…… esto no es nada fácil- se estaba empezando a desesperar.

- Si comprendo pero calmase por favor………… solo tiene que caminar normal, ya verá que se acostumbrara a esa sensación, pero es mejor que primero practique aquí caminando de un lado a otro, por favor- muy amablemente se lo pidió aunque Wolfram hizo varios gestos de disgusto.

Wolfram empezó a caminar por toda la habitación, le costo mucho trabajo, hasta que se acostumbró, aunque todavía caminaba un poco extraño, pero no era tan notorio como antes.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cuando Yuuri fue arrojado del su propia habitación, no sabía de todo lo que paso, solo sintió que callo a los brazos de alguien, así observo que estaban Conrad, Gwendal y Güenter, con una cara totalmente desencajada, solo sabía que alguien hizo una pregunta y que la sirvienta respondió con un no pueden pasar, después llegar a Anissina y entrar a la habitación, hasta que escucho.

- ¿Que fue lo que paso adentro?.........- pregunto Gwendal, con su acostumbrada cara de terror, ya que en la noche fue usado por Anissina para uno de sus tantos experimentos.

- Pues en realidad no se lo que paso – dijo Yuuri haciendo su risa nerviosa y rascándose la nuca – solo se que cuando me levante mire a Wolfram a un lado y que cuando despertó grito muy fuerte, hasta a mi me asustó-.

- Ya sabemos que grito pero………….- en esos se escucho un fuerte ruido dentro de la habitación es escuchando un "me voy a morir" muy fuerte.

Todos se sentían mal, querían entrar para saber que era lo que pasaba, así estuvieron más rato en la entrada, porque las mismas sirvientas les impedían el paso, hasta que se escucho la puerta abrirse y ven salir a una rubia y una pelirroja.

- Are……… heika, todavía sigue aquí- dijo muy extrañada la exmaou al verlo - y ustedes también que hacen aquí- lo dijo por sus dos hijos y Günter.

- Cheri-sama, necesitamos saber que fue lo que paso adentro – dijo muy serio Günter – porque fue ese grito-.

- Entonces ustedes han estado aquí todo este tiempo esperando saber lo que paso adentro – vio que todos asintieron con su cabeza y esperaron la respuesta de la maou – jajajajajajajajaja………… seguros que quieren saber.

- Por favor hahaue, dinos lo que paso adentro- decía Conrad con una expresión muy seria en su cara.

En eso interrumpió Anissina – ella esta bien, no tiene nada está muy sana, digamos que lo que le paso a Wolfram es algo normal en su condición de mujer, ……… eso es todo lo que les diremos – rió divertida Anissina al ver que la cara de preocupación se les iba quitando a lo demás.

- Entonces, no tiene nada malo- dio un gran suspiro de alivio el maou – pero si no es nada malo, a que condición se refieren, tenemos derecho a saber – decía como si fuera una orden el que les dijeran.

- Mire Heika, como le dijo Anissina, no podemos decirles eso……. Pero….. oh por dios, ¡Conrad!, ¿por qué no han llevado su majestad a que se cambie de ropa, mira que todavía tenerlo con la pijama, cámbienlo y pónganse a trabajar – Conrad solo miro como se encontraba su majestad, era cierto lo que su madre les decía.

Gwendal aterrizó la idea de que había mucho trabajo y sobre todo por que cierta pelirroja se le quedaba viendo como para pedirle ayuda con otros de sus experimentos, a lo que rápidamente se fue del lugar, Güenter agarro a su majestad de un hombro arrastrándolo para que se cambiara y como siempre Conrad solo los seguía. Así todos se fueron de la puerta de la gran habitación del maou a ocuparse de sus asuntos.

ºººººoooooºººººº········………..·········ºººººoooooºººººº········………..·········ºººººoooooº

Al fin de estar buenas unas horas en la habitación, Wolfram se digno a salir, ya que era hora de ir al comedor y en verdad tenía hambre. Era acompañado por Gisela, aunque estuvo todo el rato caminando en la habitación para acostumbrarse a su molestia, todavía por instantes caminaba algo raro, pero era solo por que se acordaba en que situación se encontraba. Tan rápido habían llegado al comedor, que de alguna forma se rehusaba entrar, hasta que Gisela abrió la puerta.

- Vamos excelencia……. Hay que comer algo- le mostró una hermosa sonrisa para animarlo a entrar.

Mientras tanto todos los presentes en el comedor, que era Yuuri, Conrad, Gwendal y Günter, fijaron su vista al oír que se abría la puerta y poco a poco se asomaba una cabellera rubia, quien se acerco al comedor donde se encontraban y tras de ellas se cerró yendo Gisela a sus labores diarios.

- ¡Wolfram! – se apresuro a decir Yuuri – te encuentras bien, porque tu mamá no nos quiso decir nada de lo que pasaban e incluso nos prohibieron la entrada y nos preocupamos mucho, pensábamos que cosas horrible te había pasado, y luego ese feo grito de que te ibas a morir pues casi nos desmayábamos... – y el maou no dejaba de dar su tan acostumbrado monólogo.

- Henachoko, callate……………..ya ves que me encuentro bien, no tienes por que preguntar- decía el rubio con tal de que no le preguntaran que fue lo que paso exactamente – _sería vergonzoso que yo Wolfram Von Bielfeld tendría una menstruación siendo un hombre, todavía no me la puedo creer_ – pensaba para calmar un poco su alteración.

- No me digas henachoko – dijo molesto el maou, mientras que observo como Wolfram se iba acercando a su mesa, notando algo extraño en su camina, los demás también lo notaron, pero no quisieron preguntar, ya que conociendo al rubio desde el momento en el que entro no quería decirles lo que en verdad pasó, pero Yuuri, tenía que ser Yuuri - Wolfram…………. ¿Porque estas caminando así?, porque si no te encontrabas bien podías quedarte en la cama-.

Wolfram se molesto al instante, al escuchar eso, ya que no quería que lo notaran, pero como era de imaginarse tenía que salir el torpe de su prometido con sus típicas preguntas - ¡¿POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA TE PUEDES QUEDAR CALLADO Y NO PREGUNTAR NADA, CONFORMATE CON QUE ESTOY BIEN!?- le grito a su prometido tan fuerte que aturdió a los demás, vaya que le estaban afectando las hormonas. Así que se sentó y empezó a comer con los demás.

Desde el momento en que llegó Wolfram sus dos hermanos, le mandaban miras discretas, ya que estaban seguros que lago malo le pasaba a su hermano y que este no quería decir, ya que su orgullo era fuerte como para decírselos.

En un instante Wolfram terminó de comer, levantándose y dirigirse a un lugar en el que pudiera estar solo, pero cuando se levanto sintió otra incomodidad, así que se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando de repente escucho su nombre.

- ¡¿Wolfram?!- menciono Yuuri el nombre de la rubia con mucha sorpresa – tu vestido tiene una mancha roja……….. es sangre…… con razón cuando gritaste en la habitación que te ibas a morir era cierto, Günter llama a Gisela, corre-. Günter salio corriendo por la orden de su majestad.

Wolfram no lo creía se dieron cuenta, él no quería que eso pasara, se quería morir, y solo volteo un poco la cara vio como todas las miradas de ese lugar se encontraban puestas en él, entonces lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo de ahí a todo lo que sus piernas en ese momento le podían dar.

Gwendal y Conrad se levantaron en ese instante, pero la rubia les ganó, corrió tan rápido que les era imposible detenerla. Se quedaron de piedra al ver eso en su vestido, cuando se volvió a escuchar la puerta, vieron que entró Gisela y Günter. La peliverde observo las caras de los ahí presente, imaginándose que fue lo que pasó.

- ¿Qué vieron?- fue lo único que les preguntó.

El primero en hablar fue Yuuri – Gisela….. ayuda a Wolfram….. el…..el …. El estaba sangrando cuando se levanto de su silla y nos dio la espalda – ya no sabía que más explicar.

- Explícanos por favor que es lo que paso en la habitación Gisela- le decía Conrad.

Dio un gran suspiro – está bien, lo que le pasa a Wolfram es normal, siendo una mujer es lógico que tenga un su periodo- dijo demasiado desganada la peliverde.

- Periodo….. ¿qué periodo?- el muy tonto de Yuuri no comprendió lo que Gisela dijo, teniendo las miradas de todo ante tal hecho. Los demás le querían decir pero se pusieron totalmente rojos – oigan por que están tan sonrojados, que no me piensan decir nada- respondió el maou al ver la actitud de sus guardias, así que Gisela le tuvo que explicar más claramente.

- Heika, con periodo me refiero a que Wolfram esta pasando por su menstruación – al escuchar esas palabras Yuuri tardo en procesar esa información- ¿Quuuuuuueeeee?...... como es eso posible, es un hombre, bueno ahora no pero es un hombre, el no debe de pasar por esas cosas- comentaba muy alterado.

- Lo sabemos Heika, pero así están las cosas ahora, tal parece que el invento de Anissina, convirtió en mujer a Wolfram completamente- le dijo la peliverde- si me disculpan me voy- y se despidió como siempre.

Todos no procesaban muy bien la información, ahora comprendían toda la actitud de Wolfram, casi quedaron en Shock y de a ver podido les hubiera dado un paro cardiaco.

ºººººººººººoooooooo………………….oooooooooooooººººººººººººººoooooooo……..

Wolfram se encontraba en su habitación escondida, esperando que lo que paso fuera un sueño de mal gusto – _debo despertar, debo despertar esta debe ser una pesadilla, esto jamás va a pasar_ – pero al abrir sus ojos seguía en el mismo lugar y con la misma sensación de antes; entonces escuchó unos pasos acercarse a su puerta, así que rápidamente le puso candado a su puerta.

Gisela fue a buscar a Cheri e iban juntas hacia la habitación de Wolfram, cuando se acercaron escucharon un ligero "click" en la puerta, así que de inmediato supieron quien se encontraba ahí, se acercaron y empezaron a tocar la puerta, claro que como pensaron que a lo mejor no abriría se llevaron la lleva que abre su cuarto.

Dentro de la habitación, Wolfram no quería ver a nadie lo único era el estar solo – NO QUIERO VER A NADIE, VÁYANSE, LARGO DE AQUÍ – contesto al escuchar que tocaron la puerta.

- Mí querido Wolf…….. Solo queremos hablar contigo – decía en un tono muy suave su mamá.

-¡¿PERO YO NO?! – en ese momento ya se encontraba en su cama abrazando a sus piernas y colocando su cabeza en sus rodillas.

Así que como no le dejaron opción, sacaron la llave y abrieron la entrada, observando la posición en la que se encontraba, así se acercaron poco a poco en donde se encontraban y se sentaron en la orilla de la cama.

- Wolf, no tienes por que sentirte mal por pasara este tipo de cosa – le decía calmadamente Cheri – ya se que era un hombre, pero en la situación en la que te encuentra es normal que pases por esto- Wolf seguía sin moverse.

- Excelencia, es verdad…… esto no es cosa para deprimirse……. Si así fuera, ya se hubieran suicidad todas las mujeres del mundo y claro que para toda mujer la primera vez que se manifiesta no es lo más cómodo del mundo y por algunos síntomas más que se aparecen – le explicaba, en lo que causo que Wolf levantara la cabeza para observarlas.

- Pero ¿sabes que es lo más hermoso de este mundo? – le preguntó Cheri a su hijo – es que si las mujeres no pasáramos por eso, no tendríamos hijos y a lo mejor en este momento tú no estarías aquí y no tendrías todos los recuerdos con tus seres queridos……. Así que no mires esto como la pero pesadilla del mundo-

- Además nos estas sola, nos tienes a nosotras para cualquier cosa que necesites, expresa tus sentimientos e incomodidades respecto a lo que estas pasando, no te lo calles – le dijo la peliverde.

- Gracias por su apoyo……….. me han animado un poco más – comentó Wolf al escuchar las calidas palabras de sus seres queridos.

- ¿Qué bueno?, por que necesitas estar lista para la fiesta que se efectuar pronto……. Solo queda menos de una semana, y para cuando el día de la fiesta llegue ya estarás bien – solo radiaba felicidad Cheri por la gran fiesta – ya empecé todos los preparativos, solo falta que te midamos el vestido, va a ser espectacular -

- ¡HAHAUE! – grito – porque tienes que hacer este tipo de cosas……. YO NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO Y NO VOY A RECIBIR A TUS INVITADES Y MENOS QUE ME PRESENTES EN SOCIEDAD – eso fue su negativa.

- No me hagas decirle a Anissina que haga permanentes los efectos de su invento y seas una mujer de por vida,, a mi me encantaría que así fuera, el tener la niña que siempre he deseado – le amenazó a su hijo.

Wolfram solo tuvo que resignarse ante la atenta mirada de su madre y sobre todo por la amenaza de quedarse así toda su vida. De verdad que no quería eso.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Pasaron los días y la pesadilla de Wolfram desapareció al fin, ahora tenía que lidiar con el asunto de la fiesta, recibiendo a los invitados que llegaron un desde un día antes, su único consuelo es que quedaba muy poco para volver a la normalidad.

Estaba aburrido de recibir a tantos invitados, en su mayoría eran hombre que se le insinuaban y le decían palabras hermosas, pero le molestaba todo eso, hasta que enfrente de ella apareció una persona muy familiar.

En ese momento se acercaron Yuuri y Conrad para ver como estaba Wolf, pero al igual que ella, se llevaron la gran sorpresa de ver esa persona, a lo cual no sabían que sentir al verla. Esa persona se acerco a Wolfram y le hizo una reverencia tocando su mano y dándole un beso en esta.

-¿Cómo ha estado mi bella dama? – le dijo soltando su mano.

- Tú……… ¿qué haces aquí?- fue lo único que dijo por el asombro de verlo ahí mismo, nunca se lo imagino, cuando escucho unos pasos de una persona que se acerco.

- Te gusto la sorpresa que te hice, mi Wolf – dijo su madre al momento en que volteo a verla.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bueno amigos, hasta aquí se quedo la historia, espero que la disfruten, por poco y no hay continuación, y les voy a decir que creo que el próximo capitulo es el final de este fic ( eso creo, sino a lo mejor solo se hace parte I y parte II, pero estoy seguro que el próximo es el final) para los que han estado leyendo muchas gracias por su apoyo y por dejar sus review, estoy tan feliz de escrbir mi locas ideas XD XD XD, que tengo unos proyectos en mente, eso sera sorpresason de kyo kara también, en los cuales si va a ver Yuuram XD XD, espero que les guste y me sigan dejando review

_MATTA NEE_

CUIDENSE MUCHO LES DESEA SU AMIGA CHIBIALEXA.


	6. Chapter 6 Las declaraciones

Al fin la actualización para todos ustedes, aquí les presento el final de esta historia que espero y le haya gustado.

Aclaraciones: kyo kara maou no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores, ya que son diferentes, de novelas anime y manga pero bueno, así que a leer.

LAS DECLARACIONES

En el momento en que apareció esa persona enfrente de Wolfram, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían en ese instante, esa persona que lo ayudo en un momento de debilidad, cosa que le disgustaba, por el hecho de ser un soldado y de los mejores; aunque en el fondo le agradecía sus atenciones para con él.

-Veo que te sorprendí….. Eso me hace feliz – dice soltándole su mano y proporcionándole una hermosa sonrisa.

- nee, nee….. Wolf….. dime si te gusto la sorpresa, me entere de todo lo que te paso en tu viaje y espero que te guste y trates a nuestro invitado como se merece ya que te ayudo, según mis fuentes – como le hizo su madre para enterarse de todo lo que paso en aquel viaje; y quien o quienes eran sus informantes, era algo que mejor no se quería enterar – es más ya no tienes que estar aquí esperando a los otros invitados, no te preocupes yo los atiendo y mejor vete y muéstrale el castillo, ¡BUENA SUERTE! ¡ANIMOS!- término de decir Cheri con una sonrisa muy picara, empujándola para que se acercara.

- Hola……..- con la voz un poco desafinada por no saber cómo actuar – mmmmm.- totalmente incomoda, por no saber que decir ni como actuar – _No sé que hacer, no puede ser parezco una niña tonta….. Corrección ahora soy una niña_- pensaba Wolfram en el fondo muy deprimido por eso hecho, además de que era observado atentamente, algo que percibió enseguida, al momento de ver esos ojos azules mirándolos, reflejaban una paz y pureza que le agrada, no podía describir que más era eso que emanaba de esa persona, pero era algo que le hacía sentir bien.

- ¿qué te parce si me muestras el castillo?, tengo interés por ver como es el lugar en donde has crecido – diciendo esto último Andrew, le dio una hermosa y cálida sonrisa.

-Si Andrew, ven por aquí – Wolfram reacciono como una linda dama, tenía sus manos entrelazadas, soltando una para dirigirlo mostrarle el castillo. Pero no se percato que a lo lejos la estaban viendo dos personas, esos dos eran Conrad y Yuuri, quienes tenían una cara de total desagrado.

Aquí es donde aparecía los celos de un hermano que quería proteger a su único hermano pequeño y que; ahora que se había convertido en una chica sus celos aumentaron enormemente, ahora no era el de proteger y cuidar a un hermano pequeño, sino a una hermosa hermana, la cual es más débil y frágil; que puede ser acechada por todo hombre. Ese era la idea que Conrad.

-¿quién invito a esa persona?- dijo un molesto Yuuri, acercándose poco a poco más a la entrada, logrando que Cheri escuchara esas palabras; y observando cómo se alejaban Wolfram y Andrew; desde que se convirtió Wolfram en mujer, Yuuri sentía que Wolfram era acechado por demasiadas personas, algo que no quería admitir pero que le disgustada, en ese lapso de tiempo en verdad que estaba totalmente confundido.

-Are…… heika – saludo la sexy queen a nuestro rey –yo lo invite…… no se ven realmente lindos esos dos- Yuuri solo los veía cada vez más alejarse de ahí, en dirección hacia los jardines del palacio – además me entere lo que hizo él por mi pequeño, es como una gratitud por ayudarlo….. No cree su majestad.

Con una risa muy pero muy desencajada, entre nerviosa, coraje y celos entremezclados, le comunico- siii…… como un agradecimiento por lo que hizo-.

-Hahaue….. ¿Por qué no nos aviso que él iba a venir? – pregunto muy serio Conrad, el cual se veía la sobreprotección que quería brindarle a su "hermana".

-Vamos Conrad es un gesto de amabilidad, además deja que Wolfram se divierta está en su momento de juventud y tendrá muchas personas de tras para que le sigan….. aahhhhh, por que le hablan de él, ¿qué acaso no les dijo como se llamaba?- la cara del rey y el soldado, en verdad era todo un poema, cosa que Cheri noto enseguida él total desagrado de la presencia de Andrew.

El rey empezó a reírse como de costumbre – si se llama Andrew-.

-Miren están llegando más invitados…… ¡voy a recibirlos!- así se fue inmediatamente del lugar – _a lo mejor entre los invitados se encuentre mi amor- _pensó la ex reina con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

.;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';.

En el jardín del palacio real se encontraban caminando Wolfram y Andrew, iban tranquilos, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para conocerse bien, pero mientras avanzaban, ninguno de los dos no pronunciaban alguna palabra, todo era un descomunal silencio, solo, que uno de los dos lo rompió.

-¿Qué hermosas flores?- comento Andrew, acercándose a las flores que Cheri traía y planto en el jardín- estas flores son poco comunes pero hermosas, ¿de dónde las trajeron?- movió su cabeza fijando sus ojos celestes en los de Wolfram, después regreso la mirada apuntando a una de las flores, na en particular y la tocó lo más delicado posible – pero, de todas las que veo esta es la que me gusta-

- Esa flor que tienes en tus manos se llama Hermoso Wolfram- dijo con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

- Veo que tu mamá te tiene mucho cariño, para dedicarle una flor a su hija- lo dice sin dejar de tocar la flor – es tan bella como tú-.

- Pero no solo me la dedico a mí, también a mis hermanos- entonces se acerco y se coloco a un lado de él, empezando a señalar cada una- mira esta es Cheri, el secreto de Gwendal, Conrad sobre la tierra y esta…. – se quedo mirando un poco la última flor señalada, apareciendo un brillo cautivador y con mucha ternura y alegría en su rostro- esta flor es "La inocencia de Yuuri"-

Andrew se quedo admirado por la hermosa cara que proporciono al mencionar el nombre de la flor, quedo totalmente cautivado, como la primera vez que la vio y la saco a bailar, ella tenía un brillo natural y único que nunca había visto en otra persona.

-Este es un lugar hermoso, todas las flores que están aquí y el mismo castillo se respira un aroma de tranquilidad- agarra la mano de Wolfram- pero más es estar aquí a tu lado-. Wolfram miro los ojos de Andrew y un cálido viento paso por ellos, meciendo los delicados cabellos de ambos, pero dándole un toque de belleza al ambiente.

Ninguno quitaba la vista del otro, hasta que Andrew rompió el silencio – Dime……. En la fiesta de esta noche….. me concederías el honor de bailar conmigo un pieza completa-

-Por supuesto será un gran honor bailar contigo- en ese momento Wolfram reacciono – _pero qué demonios estoy diciendo como voy a bailar con él, que demonios me pasa esto es la peor vergüenza que puedo hacer, he caído muy bajo_- solo se lamentaba muy profundo, no sabía el por qué estaba haciendo eso, pero lo que si sabía es que Andrew tenía algo muy bueno en su corazón, además de haber sufrido la pérdida de su hermana, tal vez por eso le caía bien, porque la consideraba como su hermana y él mismo sentía de igual manera hacía la persona que miraba.

Pasó tiempo de esas pocas palabras que se dijeron, los dos seguían mirándose, y lo que menos se percataron es que todavía seguían tomados de las manos, ninguno hablaba pero les embargaba una tranquilidad mutua que no querían alejarse. En ese momento llegó una persona hacía ellos haciendo que reaccionaran y que Wolfram se diera cuenta de que ellos seguían tomados de las manos, por lo que al momento de ver a esa persona su cara tomo un tono carmesí.

-Andrew…. Es un placer volverlo a ver, ¿cómo ha estado?- esa persona que llegó al frente fue Yuuri, que desde el momento en que ellos se fueron al jardín los siguió hasta ahí y los empezó a esperar, a él no le agradaba para nada que estuvieran tan cerca.

-----------------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------

Yuuri desde el momento en que dejo de hablar con Cheri se fue directo hacia donde Wolfram y Andrew se dirigían, claro que se fue por otro camino para ver mejor lo que hacían, desde cierta distancia en una de las columnas del palacio, observaba cada movimiento que hacían.

-no puede ser se está sonrojando…….ahhhhh quiero saber que están hablando- decía con una voz bajita pero con enojo, mientras que volvía a dirigir su vista – ahora se coloco a un lado de él, están demasiado cerca, esto no lo puedo permitir…… ¡Wolfram es mío!- en eso su cerebro proceso lo que acaba de decir – quuuueeeeee…… por que dije eso, si Wolfram es un chico, los chicos no se enamoran de otros chicos eso está mal, pero ahora es una chica y si se quedara así…… espera un momento pero que estoy pensando…….. por kami ayúdame- pero de repente volvió a enfocar su mirada

-¡por que le esta sonriendo!- decía con un tono marcado de molestia. En eso recordó la primera vez que vio una sonrisa así del rubio, esa vez fue cuando la sacerdotisa la puso un hechizo que lo hacía actuar como niño y vio por primera vez una risa sincera y pura del rubio –a él le dedica una sonrisa de ese tipo y a mí no me ha enseñado ninguna desde esa vez-.

De repente se quedo en shock al notar que Andrew tomo la mano de Wolfram y este mismo no hacía nada para apartársela y la tierna escena que configuraba la pareja- _tengo que intervenir, no los voy a dejar así_- así que se acerco poco a poco hacia ellos.

-----------------------------------------------END FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------------

La oscuridad se empezaba a asomar en el castillo pacto de sangre, cosa que observo Andrew, en eso se dirigió nuevamente hacia la persona que tenía enfrente y con gran cortesía – Muy bien su majestad, gracias por preguntar… y al parecer usted también se encuentra bien y eso me alegra mucho-

Yuuri estaba a punto de decir algo cuando volteo a ver a Wolfram, quien se encontraba agarrándose la cabeza y empezó a tambalearse un poco; esto lo noto también Andrew quien vio al rey desviar sus ojos y él mismo los fijo hacia esa dirección. Entonces, Wolfram de estarse tambaleando y aferrándose con las manos en la cabeza, se desmayó, pero antes de caer al suelo fue atrapado por ágilmente por Andrew, evitando sufrir cualquier herida.

Yuuri quedo totalmente atónito a lo que observaba, por lo que rápido se acerco hacia ellos – Wolfram….. Wolfram reacciona- al ver que no tenía ninguna reacción, la quito de los brazos de Andrew y la cargó – Voy a llevar a Wolfram con Gisela- salió corriendo pero detrás de él también avanza Andrew.

-Majestad no pienso dejarlo solo yo también quiero saber como se encuentra- solo corría junto a su majestad.

Entonces cerca de los pasillos, Yuuri logro divisar a lo lejos una figura muy conocida - ¡Conrad!- grito desesperadamente – Wolfram……algo le pasa a Wolfram – entonces el soldado se acerco a su majestad y paso a Wolfram hacia sus brazos.

-¿qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto tomando a su hermana en brazos.

-Se empezó a agarrar la cabeza, se tambaleo y se desmayo- fue lo que dijo brevemente Andrew.

Conrad corrió por todos los pasillo e igual fue perseguido por los otros dos, al llegar, dejo a Wolfram con Gisela, saco a los otros del cuarto, lo examino, mando llamar a Anissina, haciendo entre las dos un análisis completo, en ese instante comenzó a despertar Wolfram, abriendo lentamente sus hermosos ojos, recibiendo la tenue luz del cuarto.

-¿qué fue lo que pasó?- se levanto tomándose la cabeza y dirigiendo poco a poco la mirada hacia las dos personas ahí presentes.

Entonces Anissina se aproximo y fue la primera en empezar – pues estas empezando a cambiar, tus músculos se tensaron un poco y adquirieron por poco tiempo tu forma masculina, pero después de una rato se desvanecieron, eso quiere decir que para mañana en la noche vas a volver a ser normal – termino por decir la inventora y dirigió su mirada hacia Gisela y esta confirmo la ya dicho.

-Enserio- con una gran sonrisa en sus labio para mañana voy a ser normal- con una gran sonrisa decía esto.

- Si pero ahora debes de descansar, así que le pediré a una de las sirvientas que te acompañe y descansas, después de este desmayo y ese repentino cambio necesitas descansar- le dijo Anissina.

Así una de las sirvientas entro, empezando a dirigir a Wolfram a su habitación, pero en el camino, todavía estaban esperando por ellos Yuuri, Andrew y Conrad por noticias de ella. Estos al verla, se les quito un poco la preocupación, pero aun así se seguía viendo pálida y un poco favorable en su rostro.

-Wolfram ¿estás bien?- dijeron todos al unísono al verlo salir.

-Si…. estoy bien, solo necesito descansar y para mañana volveré a ser el mismo Wolfram de siempre, es el último día- esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿qué quieres decir con el último día?- expreso un poco preocupado Andrew.

-Ah…… creo que no te explique un detalle cuando nos encontramos la primera vez- volteo a mirar a los otros- Yuuri, Conrad, déjenme a solas con Andrew, quiero hablar con él , además de que esto es algo que yo le debo explicar-

-Esta bien Wolfram te dejaremos a solas con él- así, Conrad tomo el brazo de Yuuri y se marcharon de lado contrario, a la habitación de Wolfram.

Wolfram solo miraba como se alejaban de ahí, hasta que ya no noto ninguna alma cerca de ellos, entonces miro los hermosos ojos de Andrew y le tomo la mano para dirigirlo cerca de del jardín en el que se encontraban por el largo pasillo y así se sentaron.

-Mira- no sabía cómo empezar la explicación- la persona que tienes enfrente no existe, bueno la forma de ser es la misma, pero el físico no-

-Wolfram, explícate mejor que no te entiendo- decía un muy dudoso Andrew.

-Te voy hacer una pregunta, nunca te diste cuenta de que mi nombre es el de un chico- esto fue lo único que se le ocurría, pero en realidad jamás pensó en tener que explicarle a una persona totalmente ajena al palacio, quienes todos sabían su situación.

-En realidad si me di cuenta de que tú nombre es el de un chico y me pareció muy extraño, pero no le di la debida importancia-.

-Bueno, mi nombre está bien, porque en realidad no soy una chica, sino un chico- volteo a ver la expresión que tenía Andrew.

Este mismo tenía una cara un poco de sorpresa, no se esperaba esa noticia – entonces por que tienes esa apariencia, a mi vista tu era totalmente una chica- dijo confundiéndose más.

Wolfram dio un gran suspiro y le tuvo que explicar toda la situación que lo llevo a ser lo que era en este momento, hasta que el día de la fiesta en la noche volvería a ser normal – Andrew- Llamo para tomar su atención – si quieres irte no te culpo, si me quieres odiar por no decirte esto también, no te culpo de nada-.

-No, admito que si me diste una sorpresa, pero como dices tú forma de ser sigue siendo la misma y eso es algo que me gusto mucho de ti y sigo poniendo en pie el que me gustaría bailar contigo mañana en el baile, me lo concederías, claro que si todavía quieres-.

-Con mucho gusto bailare contigo- dijo dándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Con eso se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto para descansar, ese día había sido demasiado largo, necesitaba un merecido descanso, dejando solo a Andrew, este se quedo reflexionando todo lo sucedió, pero sobre todo la explicación que le dio Wolfram. Él nunca fue una persona a la que hiciera prejuicio a otra, tampoco lo iba a juzgar por no decirle la verdad; pero su realidad era que en verdad le gustaba esa persona, ahora más que nunca, esa persona tiene un brillo único y eso es algo que él quería para él, aunque eso sonara egoísta, en verdad lo quería para sí mismo.

.;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';.

Conrad y Yuuri, se alejaron de aquellos dos, entonces teniendo ya una distancia alejada de ellos, Conrad se giro a quedar enfrente de su majestad mirándolo fijamente, tomando de sus hombros y con cara decidida.

-Yuuri quiero que me respondas algo……. Y espero que sea con toda la sinceridad posible y no esquives la pregunta- entonces soltó sus hombros.

-De que se trata Conrad……….- dio un gran suspiro- Esta bien te responderé con toda la sinceridad- al ver su cara empezó que hiciera la pregunta.

-¿Qué sientes por mi hermano?- finalmente saco la pregunta Conrad.

-mmmmmmm……..- Yuuri desvió un poco los ojos pensando lo más posible que decir –Conrad, exactamente por qué me haces esta pregunta-

-Porque tu actitud cuando estas cerca de él cambia mucho, e incluso cuando esta cerca de Andrew te pones…….. como decirlo……..celoso, por eso quiero que me digas que es lo que sientes-

-Esta bien a ti nunca te he podido engañar, Wolfram es una persona muy especial, que ha estado conmigo en momentos difíciles –recordando la ves que estuvo a punto de caerse por sujetar el brazo de Conrad y Wolfram lo atrapo poco tiempo antes- pero todavía no defino mis sentimientos hacia él- termino con un gran suspiro.

-Mira Yuuri déjame decirte algo, si no defines tus sentimientos, otras personas te pueden quitar a Wolfram, y estoy segura que una de esas puede ser Andrew; por lo que te aconsejo que vallas definiendo esos sentimientos- termino Conrad dejando solo a su majestad para que piense.

Yuri solo se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos por escuchar esas palabras, sino definía sus sentimientos podría perder a una persona importante en su vida. Ya un poco cansado decidió dirigirse a su habitación, se cambio y al momento de entrar a su cama, vio un segundo cuerpo acostado, así que poco a poco lo destapo para confirmar sus sospecha y así fue; vio una cabellera rubia con un hermoso rostro bien conocido. Así que no dijo nada y se introdujo en la cama para sentir el dulce aroma y calor que desprendía la persona de su lado. Ya mañana seria un nuevo día en el que empezaría la dichosa fiesta.

.;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';.

En el castillo pacto de sangre empezó un nuevo día en el que sus habitantes estaban de un lado para otro, para terminar los últimos detalles de la gran fiesta en la que Cheri mostraría por única vez a su más linda hija, a lo que presumió que es la viva imagen de ella, en ese instante se encontraba junto con su querida niña, arreglándola para el evento.

-Hahaue…….. ¡no me voy a poner eso!-comento muy consternado al ver un maniquí que se encontraba enfrente.

-Hay Wolf……… si te vas a ver muy lindo con este vestido, lo pedí que lo diseñaran especialmente para este día, el diseño lo saque de uno de mis vestido cuando era joven…… claro que con modificaciones mucho mejores- en ese momento hizo un chasquido de dedos, por lo que entraron muy apresuradas las sirvientas del castillo- chicas, ya saben lo que tiene que hacer, la tiene que dejar muy reluciente……. Bueno veo que se está haciendo tarde, yo también me tengo que preparar- así se fue dejándola sola.

En el instante que su mamá se fue, tuvo una extraña sensación de que no toda iba salir bien, y no tuvo que esperar mucho, por que cuando volteo, solo tuvo que ver la cara de las sirvientas para ver el peligro en el que se encontraba en ese instante, en eso dio un paso para atrás, pero cuando lo dio las sirvientas dieron uno hacia adelantes, de repente empezó a sudar frío, cuando miro detenidamente las caras de ellas, ya que era muy notorio un brillo en sus ojos, por lo que se le erizo la piel, hasta que escucho.

-¡AL ATAQUE!- y todas las sirvientas empezaron a rodearle, lo único que sus ojos notaban eran montón de manos con telas y telas por todos lados, por un momento hasta se mareo y casi podía jurar que no se encontraba en este mundo.

Ya de estar un rato al merced de las sirvientas, estas lo miraron y con una cara de satisfacción, se fueron retirando del lugar, dejándola completamente sola, así que aprovechando, se paro, dirigiéndose poco a poco al espejo que se encontraba cerca, en eso quedo completamente en shock por mirar –realmente soy yo- decía my sorprendido.

.;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';.

Los invitados ya se encontraban reunidos en el salón, todos esperaban con ansias a la anfitriona, sobre todo cierto pelinegro que se encontraba en las escaleras esperando que apareciera la susodicha, además de otro peli castaño de ojos azules, que también se encontraba cerca de la escaleras para observar el rayo de luz más hermosa; hasta que en ese momento hablo Cheri.

-Bienvenidos todos a esta fiesta, organizada claro por mí; para presentar a mi linda hija- en eso volteo hacia una esquina e hizo la seña para que saliera de donde se encontraba.

Todos los del lugar miraban impresionados de la belleza que tenían enfrente, hasta Yuuri quedo en shock al verlo; Wolfram se sentía incomodo, además se sonrojo más al ver como todos los miraban, si hubiera sido como hombre o le hubiera importado, ya que de su belleza si alardeaba, pero como mujer nunca se lo imagino.

Para los ojos de cierto castaño de ojos azules, lo que tenia enfrentes de sus ojos no era un ángel, sino una diosa, que merece el amor de cualquier hombre. La vestimenta que traía Wolfram atraía mucho la atención, cuando empezó a caminar se notaba cada vez más el diseño de este, dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, con un pequeño, pero algo provocativo escote, en la parte de la espalda tenía cintas cruzadas, lo que permitía ver su espalda, y el vestido llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, todo lleno de encajes en tonos rosa y blanco difuminados, y de adorno una hermosas zapatillas ligeramente con un tacón de 4 cm.

Cuando por fin llegó abajo empezó a escucharse la música y los primeros en acercarse fueron sus hermanos, los cuales la invitaron a bailar, quien empezó el baile fue Gwendal, el cual al ver a su hermana pensó que era más lindo que sus peluches. Así termino la pieza de la canción y siguió Conrad, claro que con una gran sonrisa en su cara, pero no le hablo en todo el vals, porque conocía el temperamento de su hermanita y sería capaz de dejarlo ahí sin ningún remordimiento, así que solo se limito a bailar.

Wolfram no se encontraba a gusto bailando, necesitaba descansar, por que cuando termino de bailar con sus hermanos, pasaron muchas personas más a pedirle que bailaran con él, pero con su actitud logro correr a la gran mayoría de ellos, entonces fue que se logro sentar en una silla que se encontraba cerca de ahí, sus pies le dolían mucho; hasta que una persona se fue acercando poco a poco, le extendió su mano para poder bailar, esta al mirarlo no dudo y se dejo llevar al centro de la pista y como si fuera mágico empezó a escuchar una hermoso melodía, por lo que los dos se sincronizaron perfectamente.

-Me alegra que me dejaras bailar contigo, por un momento pensé que me harías lo mismo que a las otras personas- esbozo una gran sonrisa.

- Por supuesto que no… como crees que te haría algo así Andrew, no te había prometido bailar contigo- le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, cosa que no hizo con ninguno de sus bailadores.

- sí y eso me alegra mucho……. Me haces el más feliz- Andrew como observo el momento mágico quería declarase en ese momento a Wolfram pero las palabras no le salían como él quería, estaba un poco nervioso. Entonces continuaron bailando mientras que Andrew agarra el valor para decláresele.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un molesto Yuuri, quien quería que cierto castaño desapareciera de la vida de SU Wolfram, tuvo toda la noche para aclarar sus sentimientos y aunque no descanso lo suficiente, ya tiene decidido que esa misma noche se le confesara abiertamente, no lo quiere perder es solo para él, con su piel blanca como la nieve, sus cabellos rubios como el sol y esos hermosos ojos de esmeralda, son demasiado cautivadores para él, en ese momento era lo que observaba aunque con la persona que bailaba para él era un imperfección al lado de ella.

La pieza de música estaba a punto de terminar, dieron unos giros, hermosos para las personas quienes los observaban, terminando así la música, Andrew no dejaba de tomar la cintura e incluso se aferro un poco más a ella, Wolfram logro deshacer poco a poco el agarre, cuando quedo en una distancia prudente, de pronto sintió que le agarraron un brazo y era jalado, al momento de voltear. Observo con asombro de que se trata de Yuuri. Entonces sintió que el otro brazo era jalado y esta vez era Andrew.

-Espere su majestad, la dama se encuentra todavía conmigo y deseo hablar con ella- dijo de forma educada y sin exaltarse.

-Lo siento, pero yo también deseo hablar con ella también y como terminaron su baile, pensé que podía irme con ella- contesto Yuuri, aunque su forma de expresión no salió tanto como la de Andrew.

En ese instante por no querer una pelea en plena fiesta Wolfram, se soltó del agarre de los dos –Miren primeramente, Andrew ahorita hablamos los dos primero es prioridad de su majestad hablar conmigo, acuérdate que este es su reino…….. así que Yuuri- volteo a mirarlo – Vamos- y se encaminan hacia el jardín.

Andrew, no quiso aceptar que se fueran, por lo que los siguió hacia donde se dirigían, porque tenía un sentimiento extraño de todo eso, era como un temor de perderla.

.;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';.

Llegaron al jardín Yuuri y Wolfram, cerca se encontraba una fuente, así que se dirigieron ahí para sentarse –Bien Yuuri dime…… ¿de qué es de lo que deseas hablar conmigo?-dijo un calmado Wolfram, pero lo que ninguno de los sabía era que cerca de una de las columnas del palacio se encontraba Andrew Escuchando su conversación.

-Bueno Wolfram, como te lo digo- dijo con su típica sonrisa nerviosa, dio un suspiro- creo que con mis sentimientos es donde debo empezar…….. Wolfram……. Yo……. Yo…….. te…… yo te- no dejaba de tartamudear, no podía creer que esto fuera tan difícil.

-Por fin decídete- contesto muy molesta- vas hablar o no, déjate de esos tartamudeos, bueno de que me admiro si eso es típico de ti esa actitud de henachoko-

-No me digas así- dio otro gran suspiro- Esta bien lo que te quiero decir es que yo….. yo……. ¡Yo te amo Wolfram! No quiero que seas de nadie, deseo que nuestro compromiso sea totalmente formal, no lo digo por que seas mujer, en realidad te quiero como lo que eres un hombre y no tolero que nadie más que yo se acerque a ti- termino de decir Yuuri.

Esto último que escucho lo deja totalmente en shock. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, esas ansiadas palabras salir de su boca, en ese momento iba hablar cuando, se escucho una persona que se acerco a toda velocidad.

-No, no Wolfram yo te amo también, acéptame a mí no a él- decía un alterado Andrew – yo quería decirte lo mismo que él, peo veo que me ganó- bien si Wolf quedo en shock con lo de Yuuri ahora es lo doble, ero se levanto y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa a Andrew para poder calmar su alteración.

-Andrew, no es cierto, tu no me amas, me quieres porque te recuerdo a tu hermana, ese es solo un amor de hermano, desde el primer momento en el que me rescataste, me miraste como tu hermana, no como un verdadero amor……. Pero dejen decirte que en mi tendrás a un verdadero amigo- dio un suspiro – además no te había comentado que yo ya estaba comprometido con Yuuri desde hace mucho tiempo y que también en verdad lo amo y quiero pasar mi vida junto a él-

Andrew abrió grandemente los ojos, reflexiono sin necesidad de alterarse, así que en verdad la dio la razón, y se acerco a Yuuri – si lo haces sufrir, jamás te lo perdonare, así que cuídala porque sino yo vendré y me lo llevare- dijo con una sonrisa natural.

-No te preocupes así lo hare, no haría que sufriera porque lo amo- dijo con una gran sonrisa, a lo que provocó que Wolfram se sonrojara y Andrew se fue dejándolo solos.

Yuuri poco a poco se acerco a Wolfram y poso una de sus manos sobre sus mejillas, entonces una luz empezó a rodear a su amor y con el efecto de la luna hizo que se viera más cautivador; entonces lo ojos de Yuuri se abrieron enormemente, estaba volviendo a ser el Wolf que conocía un chico.

-He vuelto a la normalidad- decía observando su cuerpo, lo sorprendente es que el vestido le quedaba pero sentí cierta incomomodida ya que el queda apretado de las caderas, a lo que lanzo un cierto quejido de dolor –mmmmm…. Duele- en eso Yuuri lo agarro.

- no te preocupes ahorita vamos a que te cambies, pero antes de eso- agarro su mentón y le dio un hermoso beso lleno de amor, fue uno totalmente mutuo, por lo que ambos se rodearon con sus brazos intensificándolo cada vez más, hasta que se separaron para respirar.

-Te amo Yuuri-

-Te amo Wolfram-

Así ambos se fueron al cuarto par que Wolf se cambiara de ropa, en ese instante entro también Cheri, la cual empezó a llorar al ver que su linda niña regreso a la normalidad, además de los constantes chequeos de Anissina que por si fuera poco no dejaba de preguntarle Yuuri el cómo ocurrió, Gisela, que también checo que todo estuviera bien, que eso sorprendió un poco al hacer los análisis pero no le dio importancia, al contrario le pareció bien, mientras todos los demás veían que la pareja real estaba más unida que antes, esbozando una gran sonrisa y abrazados.

FIN

.;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';.

.;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';. .;'';.

Bueno hasta aquí termina nuestra historia, espero que le haya gustado me divertí escribiendo esta parte de la historia, pero ustedes dirán si la dejo hasta aquí o quieren una segunda temporada, pero para eso tengo un requerimiento que me dejan como mínimo 30 reviews pidiéndome que les haga la segunda, ya que si se dieron cuenta deje algo al aire XD, además de que la segunda temporada cambiaria totalmente de clasificación ya que tengo otras cosas en mente, pero ustedes dirán con sus reviews, entre más pronto me los dejen mejor, así empezare a escribir la segunda y lo verán.

Además pido una disculpa a todos por no haber actualizado antes, estar en un nivel superior hace más difícil el trabajar en los fics, así que gomene. Bueno me despido y espero sus respuestas para la segunda temporada.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
